Apparently I Didn't Lose You
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: Callie confronts Lauren about Arizona. Callie and Arizona fight/talk/discuss things that happened. Something happens to Arizona. Will they be able to save their marriage and make it through everything? Calzona all the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Apparently I lost you." Callie left Arizona standing there. Arizona ran her hands through her hair and sat down on the couch. Arizona had hurt Callie in the most unimaginable way. Callie went into the storage room to avoid everyone. Derek saw her enter and he followed her.

"Callie..." He started.

"J-J-Just l-leave D-D-Derek, p-please." Callie was sobbing.

"Not gonna happen Torres." He walked over to her and kneeled in front her.

"Sh-She c-cheated on me." She managed to get out between sobs. Her head fell down and Derek embraced her in a hug and held her while she continued to cry. They stayed like that for a few minutes while Callie regained her composure. She took a deep breath.

"I'll be here when you wanna talk about it Torres. Keep your head up." He patted her on the back and left.

* * *

Arizona hadn't moved, but she was crying. God she had screwed up. She did the exact same thing that George did to Callie. Two marriages, two cheaters. She was now a cheater. It's not like she meant for it to happen. Things just happened, something just... just took over and Arizona lost control.

* * *

Callie went looking for Lauren. She found her in by the incubators with the rest of PEDS. Karev, Jo, and some other interns were there with her.

"Hey, blondie." Lauren turned around with an unamused expression on her face.

"Look..." she started.

"Oh, no. You do not get to talk!" Callie interrupted.

"Things..." Lauren tried again.

"Do. Not. Talk. Please leave this hospital immediately." Callie was struggling to remain calm. Karev was hovering in case he needed to intervene. He had a feeling he would.

"I will leave once I know that Arizona wants to be with you and not me and..." Callie lurched forward to be quickly grabbed by Alex.

"You know Arizona loves you more than her. You and I both know that." Alex whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna let you go, you can yell and fight but don't make me tackle you. Please." Alex let her go.

"Arizona will choose me over you because we have a child whom she loves dearly. We have vows. You are just a knot in the rope that we have to untangle to continue our climb up. You aren't shit."

"I was enough to make her cheat on you and break those vows. Maybe this knot will stay where it is and be impossible to untangle causing you to fall quite a ways down because you have to cut the rope." Lauren took a few steps toward Callie. Karev eyed Jo and made sure that she knew that she would grab Lauren if it came to it.

"Both of you stop!" Arizona came from around the corner, her face tear stricken. "Lauren, you need to go. As in leave the city and go back to your house, home."

"But..." Lauren started.

"What we did was nothing okay? It meant nothing and it will be nothing. It is behind us, it was a huge huge huge mistake on my part. Leave. I will always choose Callie over anyone else. You do not have the right to try to explain things and say that you are staying and you have a chance with me, because you don't. I am Callie's. You didn't have the right to say those things to her but she had every right to beat the shit out of you, but she didn't because she is a better person than that. You need to go, now! You will never have a chance with me and I will forget you completely. Go before I really snap." Callie stood there shocked and angry and hurt and a bit relieved.

"Arizo..." Lauren had begun crying.

"Seriously! Get the hell out of the hospital! Get out of the city! Leave!" Arizona grabbed a pen and threw it at Lauren. Lauren grabbed her suitcase and left. Arizona turned to Callie. "Callie can we please talk about this, at home?"

"Fine. I am walking. Rain or not. I will not be in the car with you."

"Wasn't expecting you to want to ride in a car with me."

**A/N: So I know this kinda sucks, but I thought there needed to be a scene where Callie confronts Lauren but I wanted Arizona to show Callie she was still on her side. I am up for all criticism. Only a two shotter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Callie went to the elevator and went to the lobby to head home when she heard someone yell her name.

"Callie!" It was Derek.

"What?" Callie was short with him and she could tell by the look on his face. "Sorry, I'm snappy and tired and yeah..."

"It's fine. I was just going to tell you that Meredith and I are going to take Sofia for the night so you and Arizona will at least have that one less thing to worry about. She and Zola will have fun." He smiled at her weakly.

"Thanks, just tell the daycare people, they should be fine with it, if not call Arizona." Callie swung her jacket over her head and headed home.

* * *

Callie walked in to see Arizona holding a pack of cigarettes in her hand. Callie was soaking wet and so was Arizona.

"Why are you wet? You drove." Callie said shortly.

"I went outside and had a couple cigarettes." Arizona admitted.

"Fine." Callie went into the bedroom and changed her clothes.

"Calliope..."

"Okay, I am just going to say this. I know it has been hard with everything and you don't feel confident anymore but Arizona I still find you gorgeous and smart and funny. We are going to work this out because I still love you although I hate you with every fiber of my being right now, okay, not so much you as Doctor Boswell, but we will also work it out because we have a daughter. Every fight always comes down to the damn leg though and it seriously needs to stop! Because it was to save your freaking life! I have been so so so very patient with your recovery and everything but seriously it's been more than a year! Yes, you have a prosthetic but it's not the end of the world and everyone is helping you. I wasn't even the one who cut off your leg! I was in the middle of surgery so please stop being mad at me for your freaking leg! And yes, bitch head made you feel special again, but I have been trying to do that forever and I mean every word! I am not saying it because you don't have a leg! It's just the way I feel! I..."

"Wait, you didn't cut off my leg? Then who did?"

"Alex Karev and I didn't tell you even though he...he said I could because you already hated him and blamed him for the accident because he didn't go and you had to take his place." Callie was crying again. "Please, let me finish. I deserve at least that much."

"Yes, you do." Arizona was playing with the pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"I want to put this all behind us! I want to hate you oh so very much but I love you and we need this to work. And I don't know how i managed to get myself into the same situation twice. But with George there was no spark, with you all there is is a spark. We are, well were the go to couple because we had everything figured out and we had everything under control and still loved each other and we knew how to overcome our challenges. I want to be that couple again, but I want to not trust you and i want to stay mad forever but i can't because of Sofia!" Callie went into the bathroom to rinse her face and grab the tissue box.

"Callie, I feel just as bad as you do! And there are two promises I made to myself once we became serious. One, that I wouldn't hurt you the way George hurt you and two, that I wouldn't run again. I broke one and I sure as hell will not break the other."

"How do you feel as bad as me? You were the one who slept with someone else! I am the one who should be running away, not you!"

"Because I do, because I knew it was wrong and I didn't want to but she told me it was okay to lose control and something came over me and I was no longer in control over my body and when it happened I wanted it to stop so badly but I couldn't move because my prosthetic was digging into my leg and it hurt like hell and all I could think of was how I wanted you and how much of an ass I had been and how you knew how to make me and my stump happy and comfortable and no one else did. You know me better than i know myself and you make me feel so loved. All I could think was how I only ever wanted to be with you and I wanted nothing more than to sleep with you again because you are the love of my life Calliope." Both women were crying and screaming at each other.

"Let me look at your leg." Callie kneeled on the ground.

"Callie, you don't have..." All of Arizona's weight was on her right foot because her left hurt too bad. Callie saw her flinch.

"Shut up, and drop your pants." Arizona took off her pants and let them pool around her ankles. Arizona was embarrassed because she knew this was uncomfortable for both of them.

"Oh my god! Arizona! Sit down now!" She stood up and picked Arizona up and set her down gently on the couch.

"What are you doing Callie? It's not that bad! It just hurts."

"Arizona! It's not not bad! It's bad! It's black and blue and you cut it in two spots!" Callie was really worried. "I am going to take off the prosthetic and it will hurt like hell. I am warning you but it needs to come off."

"Okay." Arizona leaned back on the couch and rested her head back.

"Okay, if it hurts too much just yell to stop and we will take a minute okay?"

"Okay." Arizona grabbed the arm of the couch, ready to prepare herself. Callie started to take it off and Arizona screamed.

"Okay, almost there. Hold in there." She took if off completely and Arizona screamed twice as loud as before. "Oh my god Arizona it's really bad."

"Callie take a picture and show it to me." Callie took her phone out and took a picture of Arizona's leg. She showed it to Arizona and Arizona cringed.

"Callie am I going to be able to wear it?" She was referring to her prosthetic.

"Not for a while. At least a week."

"Good."

"How is it good? I am going to go get the first aid kit and patch you up. Then I am going to sleep on the couch and you can have the bed. Or I will go to Mark's."

"Thank you Calliope." Callie walked away and went to get the alcohol, the cotton balls, the gauze and tape. She returned to Arizona and patched her up.

"Do you want me to massage it real quick before I got to bed? It looks painful."

"You don't need to do that Calliope. I will stay on the couch, it's easier than moving. Goodnight." Arizona laid down and pulled the blanket over her. Callie went to Mark's to drink and cry and sleep, eventually. She shut the light off on the way out.

**A/N: Up to you guys, do you want more? Please let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie was lying down in Mark's bed. She was staring at the ceiling thinking.

_I am so beyond furious. She stood up for me and at least got Lauren out of the city. God, but why?! _She wanted to call her dad but he would not take the news well and he would just sort of hover around her. Who could she tell? Everyone is the hospital already knew but she didn't want everyone to know all the details and if she told one person the next day the whole hospital would know. _Maybe I should just go back to the hospital and work. Breaking bones would be really great right now._ She smiled to herself and grabbed her work clothes out of Mark's dresser.

"I really wish you were here right now Mark. You would know what to do." She sighed deeply and left the apartment. She hoped Arizona wouldn't hear her.

* * *

Arizona was laying on the couch trying to get a good look at her leg. _Why did Callie help me anyway? It would be payback to just let me deal with the pain and have to try to fix it myself. I should call my mom and tell her. She will know what to do, so would Tim. _Arizona sat up the best she could and tried reaching for her phone. She fell off the couch with a thud.

"Damn it!" She yelled. She reached across the table and grabbed it easily now. She dialed her mom's number but didn't hit call yet. Did she just hear Mark's door close? Whatever. She hit call.

"Hi, Arizona. How are you honey? It's pretty late, is something wrong?" Barbara asked her daughter a hint of tired visible in her voice.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Arizona asked, not really wanting to get to the point of the call quite yet.

"Not at all. I am in the living room reading a book. How are Callie and Sofia? I haven't seen any of you since the wedding and I would like you to all come visit sometime." Arizona sighed. "What is it?" Her mother asked.

"Um, Sofia is great. Did you get the pictures Callie sent you?" Arizona sort of stumbled over her words.

"I did. Arizona, what is going on? You seem flustered and you are avoiding some of my questions."

"IcheatedonCallie." Arizona said very quickly.

"What? Honey, you have to speak slower."

"I cheated on Callie." Arizona mumbled.

"I still can't hear you. Speak up."

"I cheated on Callie." Arizona finally said so her mother could hear her.

"Arizo.."

"I know what you are going to say and I know Tim would be disappointed and I know Dad would be furious and I know you are disappointed but you aren't going to tell me, you will tell me how to fix it and that things will be okay but you will be disappointed and..."

"Arizona, stop." Arizona stopped talking.

"But I am right, am I not?"

"You are. Which is why I am not telling you father and I am going to help you fix it."

"But..."

"Don't. Do you regret it?"

"Yes."

"Does Callie know?"

"Yes."

"Where is Sofia?"

"With Meredith and Derek."

"Have you talked to Callie about it?"

"Kinda."

"Are you stuck on the couch?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?" Arizona asked confused.

"You probably should be honestly but at least Callie is letting you sleep with her still meaning she wants to forgive you, right?"

"I am in the apartment alone. She is at Mark's."

"Oh."

"I broke one of my two promises to her, except i didn't tell her those promises until tonight. I promised her that I wouldn't hurt her the way George did by cheating on her and that I wouldn't run from things anymore."

"Don't break the other one and don't stop apologizing. Do everything you can and show her that you will NEVER do anything like that again. Prove to her that you still love her, that you will do anything and everything you can to make it up to her, and never stop telling her that you love her."

"Yeah, well she helped me today after she found out and I really didn't deserve it so she wants to get through this I guess that's what it means."

"It's going to be tough for her and knowing Callie she wants to forgive you because she loves you so much Arizona. She also is going to want to hate you forever. And..."

"Mom, okay, stop please. I know all this stuff already."

"You called me Arizona, I am just trying to help."

"I know." Arizona started laughing as she was slightly crying.

"What is so funny?" Barbara asked confused.

"I am just thinking. Callie helped me patch up my leg an hour ago and I can't wear my prosthetic so I was on the couch and when I went to call you I couldn't reach my phone and i fell on the ground and i cant get up and I think Callie left to go back to the hospital and I am stuck on the floor."

"Why did your leg need patched up? Why can't you wear it?"

"My prosthetic cut into my leg and bruised it and I can't wear it because of the cuts."

"Oh, well I am glad Callie helped you. Go talk to her at the hospital maybe."

"I don't know. I have to think of what I am going to say and how to make it up to her. I'll sleep on it."

"You need to be with her and keep apologizing and make sure she knows you will do everything you can to save your marriage."

"Okay. I am going to go. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight." The call ended.

**A/N: Up next, Arizona tries to get around without the prosthetic and Callie is at the hospital.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona needed to go into the bedroom so she could get the wheelchair. She wasn't even sure if she could put it together on her own. Callie had always helped her. Arizona used her right leg and her arms to scoot across the room into the bedroom. It took her a while, longer than she would have liked. She found the wheelchair behind her bedside table. She tried yanking it out but her arms weren't strong enough.

"God damn!" She yelled. She began to cry. She needed Callie more than Cristina needed cardio. Or more than a patient waiting on the transplant list needed a transplant. She needed Callie because she loved her so much. Arizona was determined to get the wheelchair open and to get herself in it because she needed to chase after Callie to prove that she was going to do everything she could to make it up. "Okay. You can do this. " She said to herself. She needed to get on the bed so she would have a better and easier angle to open the wheelchair from. She rolled onto her stomach. She pushed herself up, like a push up, leaving her hips on the ground. She pushed herself up onto her right knee so she had the majority of her weight on it and her hand supported her so she wouldn't fall. She kept pushing herself up with her arms until she could reach the bed with her arms and she placed her hands on the top of the bed while she hopped up onto her right leg. She sort of fell onto the bed. She rolled herself over and sat down so she could reach the wheelchair and she pulled it to her so she could open it. She opened it with some difficulty. She sighed, _Finally, _she thought to herself. She used her crutches that were also next to the bed to get up and sit down in the wheelchair. She locked the wheelchair so it wouldn't roll on her and she got back up again and strapped the crutches to the back of the wheelchair so she could use those once she got to the hospital. She gripped the wheelchair and hopped her way back to the front of the wheelchair before sitting down again.

* * *

"Hey, anything I can do?" Callie asked Owen.

"Callie, it's two o'clock in the morning, go home. We will call if needed." Owen looked at Callie who now sighed.

"Please. I can't go home." Callie begged.

"I heard what happened Callie. Go home and talk it over with..."

"We have talked about it. We both went to bed and I couldn't sleep so I came here! Please let me work the pit then! I'll work overtime but I am not going home. And if I am going to be here I might as well be useful."

"Fine." Owen turned around to grab his bag. "I am going home, so goodnight Doctor Torres." He walked by her and out of his office. She followed and closed the door. She went down to the pit and sat behind the desk.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Bailey asked.

"You're working the pit tonight too?" Callie said, knowing very well that Miranda knew exactly what happened earlier, she tried to change the subject.

"Yes. You didn't answer my question. Why are you not fixing your marriage? Why are you here, in this hospital?" Bailey asked setting down the chart she had in her hands.

"I couldn't sleep." Callie rolled a pen between her fingers. She looked back up at Bailey.

"Does Arizona know you are here?" She asked.

"I really don't know and I really don't care."

"You better fix things."

"I said all I needed to say to her and then I went to Mark's but couldn't sleep so I came here and quite frankly I wasn't the one in the wrong so why are you telling me to fix things?" Callie half yelled at Miranda.

"There is the Torres I know. And I am telling you because you are a fighter." Bailey picked up another chart and headed off. Callie sighed. She leaned her head back and groaned. She heard sirens and they hadn't been called yet so they were probably on the way to Seattle Pres. or they just haven't called yet. Callie hoped they were coming in to Seattle Grace Mercy West but she knew with her luck they wouldn't. The phone began ringing. Callie perked up. Maybe it was her lucky day.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West ER."

"There was a woman in the middle of the street near the hospital she had a wheelchair and crutches. I think she was hit by a car but I am not sure... I found her and I am bringing her in now. She is pretty bad." A guy muttered out hurriedly and frantic.

"Okay, sir, we will have our team ready to go." Callie hung up and paged Bailey and three interns whom she didn't know the names of.

**A/N: Yeah, so I think you all know where this is going. Hopefully... I am so grateful for all the response this story has gotten! Thank you all so much! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Move it people!" Callie yelled as she made her way to the doors. According to the man dropping the patient off she was unconscious and was pretty bad which didn't tell them much. He saw a car pull up. It was a dark blue SUV. He sped in and came to a quick stop. He jumped out of the car and opened the back seat door. She was laying down and there was blood everywhere. Callie immediately noticed head injury and sent an intern to page Shepherd and Owen. Her face was so bad you couldn't even make an identification. Her clothes were soaked through with blood. Callie looked down and went to look at the patient's legs to see if any leg bones were broken. She looked and the patient was missing their left leg. Callie stopped what she was doing and backed away with fear on her face.

"Get the patient inside now! Book an OR! Get a team ASAP! She cannot die!" Callie started sobbing as they ran for the elevators. She knew it was Arizona. She would know that left leg stump anywhere. Mixed with the fact that she was blonde. Callie checked Arizona's neck for her birth mark and sure as day there is was. They were in the elevator.

"Why are you crying Torres?" Bailey asked. Callie was sobbing and was having trouble breathing.

"I-I-It's A-Arizona." She finally got out. The elevator dinged and Callie couldn't move. Bailey took control and headed for the OR. Callie didn't think she could handle watching her wife's surgery so she went back downstairs to find the man who had brought her in. She found him with his elbows on his knees bent over in a chair. She walked over to him.

"Is she going to be okay Doc?" He asked her. "Do you need her things? They are in my car as well. Just her wheelchair and crutches." Callie still was sobbing.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I hope s-s-she will b-be okay. I-I-I am n-not a-allowed to operate on h-her." Callie just barely managed to choke out.

"Why?" Callie hugged the man.

"Thank you so much for stopping and bringing her in." Callie slurred out quickly. "I c-can't operate because t-that is my w-wife." Callie had never cried so much before in her life.

"Oh! I am so so sorry," He hugged her back. "It's going to be okay. I am sure your friends will do wonderful, perfect work on her and she will be okay. I will go get her stuff for you." He stood up leaving Callie there sobbing. Meredith came running around the corner with Zola and Sofia.

"Callie! Derek told me what happened and I came with him." Mer sat down next to Callie and placed her hand on her knee. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Mommy, why cryin'?" Sofia asked crawling into Callie's lap and giving her a hug. This made Callie cry even harder. The man came back with Arizona's things.

"Because this nice man right here just saved someone very important by bringing them into this hospital." She kissed Sofia's head and Sofia put her head on Callie's shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "Sir, I didn't even get your name." Callie said taking a deep breath.

"Henry. Henry Tomlinson." She stuck his hands in his pockets and sat back down.

"You dont have to stay if you don't want." Callie said.

"I'd like to stay to make sure everything goes okay. You can always use a friend, or stranger, when bad things happen. You can never have too many people by your side."

"Callie will you watch Zola for a minute while i go get coffee and some toys and stuff for them to do?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," She turned to Henry. "Did she say anything?" Callie asked.

"She was unconscious when i got to her but she mumbled something about 'need to make...right' and then something about 'make sure...love her', I'm sorry that's all I got though, the rest was very mumbled and I couldn't make out what she was saying." Callie knew in that instant that Arizona was trying to come over to make things right and to apologize and to fix things with her. Callie began sobbing again. She hugged Sofia even tighter.

"Thank you." Callie said to him. Sofia was asleep on Callie's chest. Meredith came back with three coffees and a bag for the girl's to play with. Callie didn't even notice her return, she was stuck in her own thoughts.

"Callie!" Meredith yelled. Callie snapped her head up.

"Huh?" She asked breaking her train of thought.

"I have been calling your name. Here's your coffee." She handed Callie the coffee.

"Oh, thanks." Callie sipped on it awkwardly, as she didn't want to wake Sofia who looked so peaceful. She kissed her daughter's hair and stroked her head. Zola climbed into Meredith's lap.

"Everything will be okay Callie. Derek is in there making sure her brain is okay, Bailey is fixing up anything wrong in her abdomen, Cristina is in there making sure her heart is okay, Jackson is probably working on her face, and Owen is probably working on her cuts and scrapes... the..." Callie cut her off.

"Please don't tell me all the places she is being cut open right now Meredith."

"Sorry." Meredith went back to sipping on her coffee. "Everything will be all right though. We are the only two not standing right by her side."

**A/N: You wanted an update fast so here it is! In like an hour! I know! I am shocked too. Thank you all for your reviews! I love them! I love all the feedback this story is getting! It makes me so happy! I have another Calzona story for post-car accident if you want to check that one out as well, it's called _You are My Rock, my everything. _Thanks for staying with this story! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Callie, take a deep breath." Meredith said. "It's going to be okay." Both Zola and Sofia were asleep in their mother's laps. Callie took a deep breath and laid her head on the back of the chair.

"I wish the past twenty four hours would just disappear and i could pretend they never happened." She was rubbing Sofia's back in slow, soft circles. They had been waiting for some news for about thirty minutes now, but each minute kept ticking by slower and slower to Callie.

"I know. If we could just turn the clock back..." They both stopped when Jo walked into the room, finally an update.

"She will be fine Callie. She looked worse than she was. They will be in surgery for a couple more hours. Alex is sitting next to her, talking to her and holding her hand, making sure she is okay." Jo smiled. "If you want, Doctor Hunt said you could take Alex's place if you want. I have to get back. She will be okay Callie." Jo placed her hand on Callie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaving.

"I can watch Sof if you wanna go." Meredith offered. Zola began to stir and Meredith got the blanket out of the bag she had brought down for the children earlier. She laid it on the ground and placed a few toys on it before setting Zola on it and reaching her arms out for Sofia.

"Ok, I shouldn't be more than an hour." Callie kissed her daughter's head and handed her over to Meredith. Callie ran to the OR and threw on a cap and gown. She walked in and for a moment everything stopped. She looked at her wife open on the table. She took a step back for a moment and took a deep breath. Everyone stopped and looked at her a few seconds.

"Torres?" Owen asked. Callie took one more deep breath. Alex stood up and let Callie take his place.

"I am fine." She responded as she sat next to Arizona. Everybody looked at Owen who nodded and they went back to work. Callie started stroking Arizona's hair. She tried to ignore the fact that she was being operated on. "You have blood on stand-by?" Callie asked.

"Yes." Bailey answered. She was making quick and swift movements inside Arizona's abdomen.

"Does she have any broken bones? Is her face, uh, is..." Callie mumbled she wasn't thinking right now. She was asking random and pointless questions.

"Callie, we got this, everything will be fine. We have you in here because we figured you would want to be but if you are going to be a distraction i will kick you out of my OR faster than..." Bailey started.

"Doctor Bailey." Owen warned. Miranda shut up.

"Anyway, just talk to her." Bailey finished. Callie continued stroking her hair and began talking to her.

"Arizona, you got hit by a car trying to follow me to make things right between us. You cheated, yes. We can move on and get through it. We will work things out. I need you to get better. Please, if not for me than do it for Sof." Callie was right by her ear trying to make sure no one else would hear. She was crying.

"She can hear you I think. Her heart rate just went up a little bit." Jo said trying to relax Callie.

"I don't think so, but i like your optimism, we could use some more of that around here." Callie replied smiling. Arizona's heart rate was still increased.

"Arizona, it's all going to be okay. If you can hear me just calm down, relax." Callie said. Arizona's heart rate went back to normal. Callie looked at Jo.

"Told you." Jo said flashing a smile.

* * *

Arizona could hear everything her wife was telling her. She could hear but she couldn't move or talk and wasn't really aware of much but she could her her wife's voice. It could be just a dream for all she knew. But her heart rate quickened at the words. She then calmed down after Callie, or the dream Callie, told her it was going to be okay and to relax. Her wife's voice was very calming to her. It always had been, unless of course she was yelling, then it was just terrifying and paralyzing. Arizona remembered crossing the street. Nobody was coming so she thought she had plenty of time to cross. She was at the crosswalk even. Then a drunk driver came flying around the corner. She tried to move the wheelchair faster but she couldn't the wheels kept slipping so she went a little faster but not much. He had hit her and left her there and not many people drove on that road at night. She remembered blacking out and losing consciousness. She remembered when she heard a car stop next to her and she heard a man say he was going to take her to the hospital and she mumbled a few things. She couldn't remember what or even if he had heard them. She knew now that she was in the OR. That was clear. The pain of a car running her over was so unbearable, but it's just karma right?

**A/N: Okay so when i was writing this i had completely forgotten about Mer having little baby Bailey and so I fixed last chapter better. All it basically said was that Mer wheeled herself (since the surgery, and yada yada) rather than walking. So yeah anyways. I am so so glad this story is getting all the feedback it has been getting! I am glad you all love it and your reviews are so sweet! I love them 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys better know i love you a whole lot bc I stopped studying for my three tests tomorrow to get this up for y'all. Love you!**

The surgery had been over for about an hour now. Arizona was still asleep and Callie, Sofia and Henry were all in her room. Sofia was asleep in a cot that they had brought in for her. Meredith came in and out as she wanted to see baby Bailey. She brought Bailey to Arizona's room for a little while before Miranda told her to go rest. Callie was holding Arizona's hand and was starting to fall asleep on the bed when she felt Arizona move.

"Arizona?" Callie sat up. Arizona was starting to wake up. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times.

"Callie? Is that you?" She asked sleepily. Her throat was dry and she needed water or ice chips.

"Yeah." Callie handed her a cup with ice chips knowing that is what Arizona was going to ask for because that's what everyone asks for after surgery. Arizona tried to lift the cup up to her mouth but she couldn't quite do it on her own. Callie grabbed the cup from her and picked up an ice chip and placed it in Arizona's mouth.

"You don't need to be here, what I did to you was..."

"Arizona stop. But before you fall asleep again and you will within the next ten minutes I need you to meet someone." She motioned to Henry to come over. "This is Henry, he stopped after he saw you in the road. He hasn't left because he wanted to make sure you were okay." Arizona smiled.

"Thank you. You can go now. I am fine, I couldn't be at a better hospital." She grabbed his hand and thanked him. Arizona looked at Callie. "Give him some money or something Callie, please?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, no. No. I can't do that. Saving you was reward enough. I reunited a family is how I thought of it. Really it's fine." He smiled back at Arizona.

"Okay, but if you ever need anything please call us and we will help in any way we can." Callie offered, giving him her business card. "Call whenever, we will answer." Callie smiled and gave him a hug.

"Will do Doctor...uh, Torres." He said looking down at the card. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Call me Callie." Callie smiled and he nodded then left. Callie turned back to Arizona who had fallen back asleep again. Callie assumed her position next to Arizona's bed again, falling asleep herself.

* * *

"Mommy. Mommy! Mommy!" Sofia was awake and poking Callie's face. Callie woke up to quiet her before she woke Arizona up.

"Baby girl, shhh. Mama's still sleeping, we got to let her sleep. Shhh." Callie said picking up the adorable little girl.

"It's okay, Callie. I've been awake for a while. I wanted to let you sleep. Can you get me a mirror? Nobody else would let me have one. How bad is my face?" Callie blinked a few times still waking up a little.

"Umm, I'll get you one. It's pretty bad, it looks worse than it actually is medically speaking." Callie went and grabbed a mirror from the bathroom in Arizona's room.

"So it's really bad?" Arizona asked. She remembered her face hitting the pavement and hitting her eye on the wheel of her wheelchair.

"We've seen worse." Callie said smiling trying to lighten up the mood a bit. It didn't work so well.

"Ok, lemme have the mirror." Arizona had decided she was prepared enough, it was now or never. She was awake and Callie was there and they still needed to talk more. Callie reluctantly handed Arizona the mirror. Arizona held it down at her lap for a few seconds.

"Just look and get it over with." Callie said, not pushy but not super nice either. Arizona lifted it up.

"Not that bad?! I look like I was dragged and stomped on by a horse!" Arizona threw the mirror to the foot of the bed. "If I had by prosthetic on or had a freaking leg this would never had happened!" Arizona gestured to her face. Sofia started crying and hugged Callie's legs. Callie had tears brimming in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Not in front of Sofia." Callie said sternly. Miranda came in after hearing the little argument.

"Sofia, baby, why don't you come with me. We can go find Zola and Tuck. How about that?" She picked Sofia up.

"Miranda, it's fine. Sofia and I were just going to leave." Callie said taking her daughter from the fellow surgeon. Callie grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Callie. I'm sorry, I..." Arizona started but Callie was already out the door. Miranda was still there. She looked at Arizona and raised her eyebrows. "I mentioned the leg." Arizona sighed.

"Which is why she left." Miranda stated.

"Really? No shit." Arizona snapped. A tear fell from her face.

"Hey, I didn't do nothing to you." Bailey said snatching up the mirror and leaving the room. Arizona groaned and threw her head back on the pillow instantly regretting moving that fast. She was still in a lot of pain from the surgery and she got dizzy when she moved her head too fast. She closed her eyes briefly and then slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes back up. Alex was standing in the doorway.

"Not you too, I don't think I can handle you getting mad at me right now too." She said.

"I 'm not gonna get mad at you but I am going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't but I am going to anyway. And you will be the one pissed at me." He took a few more steps in the room until he was on the side of the foot of the bed.

"Okay, I guess. Have a seat." Arizona gestured to the bed. Alex sat down.

"No interrupting okay?" Alex said.

"Fine." Arizona sighed.

"You sigh a lot. Anyway, Callie didn't cut off your leg. Yes she made the decision after I suggested it, basically. She kept going through all the things I could do to save it and I stopped her and told her that we needed to amputate because there was nothing else I could do and she was in the middle of surgery and I sure as hell was not going to let you die. If Callie hadn't been in that OR, she probably could have worked her magic and saved it because she's Callie. After I amputated..."

"You..."

"I said no interruptions. After I amputated Callie said she would take the fall for it because she still wanted you to teach me because she saw potential in me too. I told Callie that she couldn't do that and she said she could and will and that i wasn't to mention anything to you or even hint that I was the one who had done it. When you found out and went home and wouldn't really talk to Callie she put a brave face on for everyone and kept her routine up but you could tell she was exhausted. At least I could. I especially could tell when I was going to go to Hopkins and was, uh, saying goodbye to some people, and ended up in the storage room she was in. She was sobbing and it looked like she had been for a while. She sucked it up and stayed by your side while you were mad at her for something that she didn't even do. She loves you more than life itself Arizona. She holds a strong face when inside she is dying and breaking down. And each time you bring up the leg she feels even guiltier. She doesn't have her best friend to talk to anymore and her wife won't sleep with her, let alone let her forget that she is missing a freaking leg. The only one who really cares about the leg is you. I am not mad at you but Callie and you are the two strongest people I know and seriously just stop bringing up the leg. I did it! Hate me! Don't hate Callie! She didn't do anything except love you and make you feel loved! She was patient and then you don't talk to her anymore about what's wrong but she doesn't want to push you because she is scared you will leave her and that it will drive a bigger wedge between you two." He stood up. "That's what I have to say, so hate me not her. I am not choosing her side but I'm not taking your's either. I will be neutral ground. I understand some of what both of you are going through, not exactly but sorta." Arizona was crying. Alex was right but she was pissed. She glared at him. "You can yell at me." He said.

"I am not...yes I am. What do you think I was trying to do?! I freaking didn't tell her anything so she wouldn't have to worry! I pretended I was fine and I wasn't having phantom pains when I had them all the time! I get defensive and I bring up the leg! It's not like I mean it!" Karev looked down a minute before looking back up. "What?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what?"

"You will get pissed at me."

"Karev."

"Fine. It's not like you meant to cheat on Callie either right?" Arizona's face went from genuinely mad to absolutely furious. "Yeah." Karev left before she could get a word in. She was so pissed she was speechless. She was hurt, both mentally and physically, angry, and regretful, and guilty, and sad.

**A/N: Wow, that was a long, fun chapter to write, but kinda not really fun. Haha, back to studying now! Thanks for all the feedback! Love it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Karev had no right to tell her those things but each and every one of them had been true but so had the things she retaliated him with. She probably should start talking to doctor Wyatt but Arizona didn't like her very much. She wondered if Callie had called her parents to tell them she had been hit by a car, probably not and Arizona didn't feel like calling her mother at the moment. She laid her head back and just stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"Why not stay with mama?" Sofia asked. Callie sighed and set the little girl down in her room by her dresser to change her. Today completely messed up her schedule.

"Mama needed some time to think and rest, okay?" Callie said putting on her clothes for the day. Callie called off and she had a day planned out for her and Sof.

"Otay." Came the toddlers response. Callie smiled and sighed. She was grateful Sofia had no idea what was really going on. She still had her innocence and she was still oblivious to so much. It was easy to explain things to her. She never understood but she played along.

"Hey, baby girl do you want to go to the zoo or the park today?" Callie asked her standing up and putting Sofia's pajama's in the laundry basket.

"Mama come?" Sofia asked hopeful that the answer was yes. It hurt Callie that she had to tell her no.

"No, baby. Not this time. Maybe next time." Callie let one single tear slip down her face before wiping it away and turning back to her daughter.

"Not go wifout mama." Sofia pouted and plopped down on the ground with her arms crossed. "No go." Callie hated this struggle but Sof rarely wanted to go anywhere without Arizona.

"Mama can't go baby girl. She can't really get around." Callie hoped that she needn't answer any more question or more like demands.

"Chaiwr." Sofia said referring to Arizona's wheelchair.

"It broke sweetie. And mama has to stay where she is anyway." Callie hoped this would change the girl's mind.

"Want mama!" Sofia yelled before throwing herself back down on the ground and screaming into the floor.

"Sofia! Stop acting this way! We can go with mama another time." Sofia was not letting up. Callie was trying to get Sofia to go and Callie had a feeling that within the next hour they would be back at the hospital with Arizona because it was what Sof wanted.

"Want mama." Sofia started crying. Callie left Sof's room to head into her and Arizona's. She figured Sofia would occupy herself when she stopped crying so she closed the door and laid on the bed. She laid in the middle not wanting to lay completely on Arizona's side but not wanting to be on her side either. She grabbed her pillow and sobbed into her pillow hoping Sofia wouldn't hear her sobs from her room. Maybe what she and Arizona needed was some space. She could take Sofia and go visit Aria or her parents. She could always go visit Addison in L.A. she could just disappear from it all for a while. She could also leave Sofia with Arizona and go herself, but she kinda needed her crack baby. She took a few deep breaths and sat up. She looked at Arizona's side of the bed and saw her bedside table drawer open a tad. Callie furrowed her brow and contemplated looking in it or not. Maybe it was just open from when Arizona was trying to get the wheelchair open or something. Callie rolled onto Arizona's side of the bed and opened the drawer. Inside was a letter in Arizona's handwriting and two white dried up flowers were on top of the letter. Callie's name was written on the top of the letter. The flowers were from their wedding. The letter read;

_My Dearest Calliope,_

_Today was a bad day for all of us. For you and Sofia. Sofia because she will be affected by my actions earlier today. I have no excuse and even if I did it wouldn't be acceptable or have a point because there was absolutely no excuse for what I did to you. I hurt you deeply and I will do everything I can to make it up to you. If you want space, I will give you space. If you want to yell and scream at me, I will sit and take it. Earlier when you helped me with my stump I felt terrible because you were helping me and I didn't deserve it. You should have just let me suffer and figure it out on my own. You helped me which to me means you want this to get pushed behind us too. It means you want to stay and work through it. You didn't need to do that Calliope and you were nice about it when you should have just ripped it off and put a band-aid on it, you took your time and made sure I knew it was going to hurt like hell. I hurt myself from my actions and I cannot begin to imagine how you felt while helping me. Enraged? Furious? I don't know and I don't know if I will ever find out but I know it wasn't pleasant. I love you to the end of the Earth and back Calliope and I did the unimaginable when all you were was loving and supportive. I want you to know this. I am on my way to the hospital to tell you these things in person but you can never hear them too much I suppose. I saved these two flowers from our wedding because the one is the one that was in my hair and the other was the one that Mark handed you at the end of the night. I love you Calliope and I am truly sorry and will go to hell and back making it up to you._

_Your Dearest Arizona _


	9. Chapter 9

Callie read through the letter one more time. Her tears came back to her and she went to her side of the bed grabbing the tissues. She took a few huge deep breaths and convinced herself that she could go handle Sofia now. She went to the bathroom and rinsed her face off a few times first. She smelled the flowers and put them on her bedside table and pocketed the letter. She walked into the toddlers room where Callie saw she was packing a backpack. She smiled lightly.

"Where you going Sofster?" Callie asked as her daughter was packing her blanket and stuffed giraffe along with some of the random clothes that she had tossed haphazardly into the bag.

"Mama." Sofia simply said trying to zip up the bag. She was struggling and she got it started but it stopped simply because there was too much stuff in the bag.

"Here, let me help." Callie walked over and kneeled on the ground. She took the stuff out of the bag and Sofia started to stare at Callie.

"Mommy, no! Me go see mama!" Sofia thought Callie was unpacking her bag completely.

"Calm down baby girl. I am just gonna make everything fit." Callie took the clothes and folded them, laughing at what her daughter had picked out. She had three shirts, a dress, and pajama bottoms along with her sparkly little ballet flats. Callie shrugged and repacked the bag. She zipped it up and handed it to Sofia.

"We go?" Sofia asked putting the backpack on with Callie's help. Callie gave in.

"Yeah, I guess we go." She grabbed Sofia's hand and they walked to the hospital. Callie figured this way she would have more time to think of what she was going to say to Arizona.

* * *

_Knock, Knock._

Arizona had been asleep but woke at the sound of the knock. It was her mom. Arizona groaned and put the pillow over her face. She didn't want to see her mother right now, she loved her mom but she didn't want to see her.

"Arizona, honey..." She started still standing by the door.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm good. I am going to be here for a few days but I'll be fine." She answered through the pillow.

"Did you and Callie talk?" Barbara asked taking a few steps into the room.

"Talk? No. Argue and yell, more or less." Arizona put the pillow back behind her head.

"Well, I am not going to chose sides and if I do I am going to be on the side that makes Sofia the happiest." Barbra said point blank.

"Then side with Callie because if I wasn't me I would side with Callie too."

"Arizona, you are being irrational, you are too hard on yourself. You feel bad and are willing to do anything to..."

"I am not being too hard on myself. If dad would cheat on you what would you do? If you accidentally cheated on dad but didn't mean it how would you treat yourself?" Arizona said being short and snippy with her mom. "I'm sorry I am being snappy but I am not being too hard on myself and if anything, Callie is being too easy on me and not mad enough, which is more terrifying than if she just slammed me up against a wall and started yelling at me."

"I don't know what I can do to help you two. I am just trying to piece everything back together." Barbara said.

"Mom, I think what we need to fix this is just to be left alone to handle it ourselves. Maybe you could take Sofia for a day or something. I don't know." Sofia came running into the room as if on cue.

"Mama, mama!" She yelled and climbed onto the bed. Arizona smiled at the little girl.

"Hey sweetie! How'd you get here?" Arizona asked shifting so she and Sofia could get comfortable on the bed.

"Mommy and me walked. I packed my bag all on my own." Sofia said proudly taking the backpack off with Arizona's help. Callie slowly walked into the room and stood in the doorway. Arizona looked at her for a few moments and could tell she had been crying then returned her attention to Sofia who was unpacking her bag. Barbara cleared her throat.

"Mom, maybe you should go." Arizona looked at her mom.

"No, really Barbara you're fine to stay." Callie said. "I have to go check on a few patients so I was just going to leave Sofia here for a while." Arizona and Callie's eyes met, both of them knew Callie didn't have any patients to check on. Callie left to go wherever she was going to go. Barbara gave Arizona a look.

"What mom?" Arizona asked.

"Mama!" Sofia said.

"One minute baby." Arizona looked back at her mom.

"Okay, that was painful to watch. You're hurt Arizona."

"But she got hurt even more mom. Please, really, stop intervening. I called you to tell you what I had done not for help. I am grateful you are willing to help but I just wanted to get it off my chest to someone who wouldn't tell everyone I work with. If you are going to keep intervening please leave. Let Callie and I figure things out on our own."

"Alright. I will talk to you soon?" Barbara got up and kissed her daughter and granddaughter's heads.

"Yeah." Arizona said. Barbara left Arizona and Sofia alone in the room. "Alright, baby girl. What do you got?" Arizona asked shifting her daughter between her legs.

"I gots my stuff for night." Sofia said showing her mama the clothes she had picked out and her blanket.

"You and mommy going to spend the night?" Arizona asked hopeful that the answer would be yes.

"Me. Don't know 'bout mommy." Sofia got off the bed and grabbed her backpack and blanket in her arms.

"Don't leave the room sweetie, stay here." Arizona warned. _Not that I could go after you if you did. _Arizona thought.

"Couch." Sofia said pointing to the love seat that was in the room. Sof put her bag and blanket on the seat. Apparently that was where she was going to sleep.

"Is that going to be your bed for the night?" Arizona asked.

"Mmmm Hmmmm." Sofia said climbing up on the sofa and looking around.

"What you looking for?"

"Where Zo?" Sofia asked referring to Zola.

"I don't know." Arizona said. "Where's mommy?"

"Don't know." The toddler shrugged. Bailey walked in.

"How are you doing? Any pain?" She asked.

"Nope." Arizona said. Bailey raised her eyebrow.

"Honestly." Miranda asked.

"It's a little sore and my stump is throbbing. And I am having phantom pains again." Arizona admitted.

"I will page Doctor Hunt. Would you like me to page Doctor Torres as well?"

"Uh, um, I-I, uhh." She didn't know. She did but Callie didn't want to and she knew Callie would fix it somehow with her magical hands.

"Page Doctors Hunt and Torres." Bailey said to one of the interns behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie was sitting in her office when she heard her pager go off somewhere in her purse. She went into her purse and saw that it was Arizona's room. SHe started panicking.

_Oh my god, is she okay? What if something really bad is happening? What if she's dying?_ Callie thought as she ran down to Arizona's room. She looked in the room and Hunt and Bailey were there. Arizona looked fine to her.

"We paged you because you are ortho and her leg hurts." Bailey said. "And you are going to talk, or yell, just not so loudly that it disrupts people."

"Karev is her doctor and I'm not allowed anyway; you cant treat family." Callie shrugged and sat next to Sofia. Bailey looked at Arizona then back at Callie. Hunt stood awkwardly by the foot or Arizona's bed.

"Get up." Bailey said to Callie.

"Excuse me?" Callie said defensively.

"You heard me." Callie stood up looking at Hunt who shrugged. "I need an intern! Someone take this child and don't lose her or you will pay." Bailey yelled to the nurse's station behind her. Five interns came running over shoving each other along the way.

"An intern will not be taking my child!" Arizona and Callie said at the same time. They looked at each other momentarily and Arizona shot Callie a shy smile.

"Fine, someone page Doctor Yang." Bailey snapped shooting both Arizona and Callie a death glare. The interns raced to page Cristina.

"Hunt, I'll see you in a couple hours." Arizona said. Hunt nodded and left the room.

"Both of you." Bailey said. " BOTH of you made mistakes and BOTH of you are going to work on..."

"Wait until Cristina comes." Callie said. "You will not yell at us in front of our daughter. There is to be no fighting in front of our daughter. Got it?" Callie said clearly ticked off.

"Fine." Bailey crossed her arms. A few minutes later Cristina came in.

"I'm needed for baby duty?" She asked. She loves Sofia but she had patients to see.

"That, or fix the whole Arizona and Callie thing." Bailey said.

"Hi, Sofia. Let's go find some ice cream and meet some people who need to be fixed." Cristina said rushing into the room and quickly grabbing Sofia.

"That's what I thought Yang!" Bailey yelled after her.

"So what are you going to do to fix us since apparently no one needs a general surgeon right now? Because we are adults and we can handle this..." Callie started.

"Shut up!" Bailey said. "Meredith Grey is here and I am helping you from the goodness of my heart because you two are meant to be together. Callie, sit down." Bailey demanded. Callie went to go sit on the couch. "Next to your wife." Bailey said raising her eyebrows. Callie hated being told what to do but when Miranda Bailey told you to do something you did it. Callie sat down awkwardly half on, half off the bed next to Arizona. "That's better." Miranda said.

"Bailey..." Arizona started.

"No, you zip it too." Arizona jumped a bit. Arizona knew Bailey was a soft hearted person once you got to know her but she was still terrified of the woman.

"Callie share your feeling with Arizona. Arizona you will not talk until Callie is done. Then it will be your turn and the same rule applies. You have three minutes. Go." Callie and Arizona both looked at Bailey. "Your time is ticking." Bailey was looking at her watch. Callie sighed.

"Arizona, I am deeply, deeply hurt. I feel betrayed, hurt, angry, sad, confused, and most of all I feel...I feel like there was something i should have seen or could have done. And you didn't just betray and hurt me, you hurt Sofia too. You might not see how but it hurts her. I know it has been less than forty eight hours since the incident but in that time Sofia broke down full out tantrum and sobbing for you because she didn't want to go to the park or the zoo without you. She is the only reason I am here right now. I am considering going away for a few days and have someone knock some sense into me and help me see clearly because I can't. I can't see clearly because I am confused and hurt and betrayed and probably a whole lot of other things. I want to work through this and I read your freaking letter in your bedside table. I am glad you stood up to Lauren and told her to leave before I had to beat the shit out of her. I am glad that you got hurt while cheating on me, I sound like a terrible person saying that but I am sorry, it's true and I am glad that you wrote me that letter but I am also not because we need to talk about these things out loud not in writing. We need to speak them because it's better and easier that way..." Callie said starting to cry. Arizona looked like she was on the brink of tears too.

"Times..." Bailey started.

"Leave Bailey! We have this, like I said." Callie said. She turned back to Arizona. "It's easier and better to talk about things because then we can see the emotion in our faces and I know writing letters is easier but for God's sake! I am going to forgive you, eventually. I don't know how long eventually is but eventually I will, but I need to know a few things. I need to know what happened in the on-call room, I need to know that you will only sleep with me from now on, and I need to know that I can trust you and depend on you. And there are probably some more but right now I really can't think because I am fried. Absolutely fried." Callie began sobbing and out of habit leaned into Arizona who wrapped her arms around her wife.

**A/N: Next up, Arizona talking to Callie about her feelings and such. Thank you all so much for the follows, reviews, and comments and for sticking with this story! I am so grateful it turned into a story! I love writing it and I am glad that you all as readers are enjoying it as well! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I meant to have this up earlier but i was so exhausted and fell asleep after school but it's up now :) And I have been recently job searching because high school tuition is expensive! geez! anyways here is your update :)**

"Now it's Arizona's turn." Bailey said. Arizona glared at the woman. "Are you giving me the look I think you are giving me?" Bailey asked clearly shocked that Arizona Robbins of all people was glaring at her.

"Yes, now seriously, get the hell out." Arizona said. "We can handle this. Really." She said reassuring her. Callie was still crying and Arizona was still holding her.

"Fine, but when you can't. I will be back and then you won't kick me out." Bailey grabbed Arizona's chart and left. Arizona turned back to Callie.

"While you are crying I am going to talk." Arizona said sighing. Callie nodded. She loved how she felt so safe and secure in her wife's arms but she also was disgusted that someone else had been in her wife's arms less than forty eight hours ago. "Do you want me to tell what happened in there now?" Arizona asked. She didn't really want to talk about it and she refused to used words such as cheat, on-call room, and she really didn't want to tell Callie what happened because it would just hurt her. Callie sighed then nodded. She had temporarily stopped crying. "I showed her to the on-call room because she wanted to know where she could get some sleep and she kissed me. I kissed back and then she tried to deepen it and I pushed her away. I turned to leave and I had the door half open when she said 'Arizona, you are allowed to lose a little bit of control.' I don't know what came over me but I shut the door and locked it. I turned to her and..." Callie got up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I am ready to hear this. I want to because I need to but I don't know if I can." Callie sat down on the couch and put her head on her hands in between her knees. She looked up at Arizona with her tear filled and love filled eyes. "I trusted you and thought you wanted time before we had sex again because our sex life was jaw-droppingly amazing. I gave you time because I trusted you and cared and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable for it. I wanted it to be natural and to not have to push you to the point where you gave in because i thought you would run or it would ruin the rest. Yes, we started talking but not as much as we used to, and our sex life went to shit. I gave you space and you cheated! You slept with another woman. She touched you the way only i should touch you because you are mine like i am yours. I love you to the end of the earth and back too but I don't know if... if we will ever be back to the way we were before if things keep going the direction we are now. I have a flight booked for me and Sofia for L.A. for tomorrow evening. I am going to go visit Addison, if you don't want Sof to go then fine but i need Addison to help me think clearly right now and she has gone through this and she ended up getting divorced. I need to know what I can do to prevent that. I need to get away for a few days." Callie said. Her eyes showed sadness, anger, and betrayal. "You were my everything and I want my everything back. I don't have Mark to talk to anymore and I lost my wife in there somewhere to because you aren't yourself anymore, you haven't been. I know you fake the whole happy and back to the usual shit but you won't talk about it with anyone except Hunt and he refuses to share with anyone. I just want you to talk to me about everything again and I...I don't know! I want my Arizona back! My Arizona, not the Arizona who doesn't know what to do and cheats on her wife, not the Arizona that fakes a smile around her wife, not the Arizona that hides in the bathroom and cries trying to make the pain go away, and definitely not the Arizona that has no expression and won't talk at all. I want my Arizona who walks with a pep in her step, my Arizona who wears her wheely-sneaks, my Arizona that comes home and kisses me and our daughter, my Arizona that can make me feel special, my Arizona that is for me to love, and mostly my Arizona that I share everything with. And I know she is inside this Arizona in front of me and i may have to dig for a while to find her but i know she is in there somewhere." With that Callie got up to go find where Cristina had her child. She needed one of her daughter's unbelievably cute and snuggly hugs. She needed crack baby. Arizona was left there again. Callie had never let Arizona talk which she guessed she deserved but she wanted to tell Callie how sorry she was but Callie still was wrapping her head around everything which she understood. Bailey came back in.

"Seriously Miranda, what? You don't like people's personal business so why are you so concerned with me and Callie's?" Arizona snapped.

"Because there is a child in the mix and neither one of you are seeing clearly past your anger and sadness or whatever emotions you are both feeling. And because you two belong together. You have been through more hell and back than anyone else here and you still are together! I find that wonderful and you wouldn't have made it this far if you didn't have that spark or whatever else you guys have together."

"Well, it is kind of annoying but I appreciate it and I am sure Callie does too. I am going to get some more sleep now because I need to perfect what I am going to say for when Callie lets me talk and tell her stuff rather than just her talking the whole time." Arizona adjusted the bed and laid her head down to sleep. Bailey shrugged turned around and left to go find Callie. She was going to fix this marriage.

**A/N: LOVE THE REVIEWS GUYS! THEY MAKE ME SOO HAPPY! Thank you all who have been reviewing it really makes me happy when I see have a new one and I am so glad and grateful for all the positive feedback on this story! it just makes me so happy that you all love the story as much as i do**


	12. Chapter 12

"Cris, me want go see Zo." Sofia whined.

"Not now Sofster." Cristina said turning back to her patient. "I apologize. Where were we?" Cristina said looking at the patient chart. "Okay, your surgery will be between two and three hours depending how things go. Hopefully we can be in and out in two hours. You should have nothing to worry about. any questions?" Cristina closed the chart.

"Can i take my daughter back now?" Callie said from behind Cristina.

"Mommy!" Sofia yelled and ran to Callie.

"Yes." Cristina said turning to Callie then back to her patient. "Now do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you, Doctor Yang." Cristina smiled and left the room after Callie and Sofia.

"Callie!" Cristina yelled as Callie was carrying Sofia away. She was hugging Sofia like she was going to deteriorate in the next five seconds.

"What?" Callie turned around and was still clinging to Sofia, kissing her head.

"I can..."

"Callie!" Bailey ran around the corner and interrupted Cristina. Cristina lifted her arms up and walked away.

"Bailey..." Callie started.

"No! You be quiet! Yang get back here!" Bailey yelled. Cristina walked back with a sigh. Bailey took Sofia out of a complaining Callie's arms and handed her to Cristina. Cristina walked away with Sofia who was complaining for Zo and Mommy. "You." She said to Callie. "You are going to go hear your wife out. I don't care how much you do or don't want to talk about it. We are going to talk to her because apparently you can't sit and listen so i am going to make you. Follow me." Bailey said. Callie didn't follow, she went to go after Cristina when she felt her hair being pulled.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! Bailey! Let. Go. Of. My. Hair." Callie said walking backwards after the general surgeon. Bailey let go of her hair.

"You gonna follow me?" Bailey asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh, I-I guess." Bailey grabbed her arm and started pulling her. She pulled her all the way to Arizona's room. "Here is your wife. Now talk." Bailey said to Arizona.

"Bailey, you shouldn't..." Arizona started.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to zip it? Just talk Arizona." Bailey pushed Callie down on the couch. "You sit and listen. You don't get to interrupt her. She will tell you what you want to know and she will tell you how she is feeling through all this too. That is how you work things out. That is how you solve these problems. That is how you fix a relationship. You need to hear both sides and share it with each other. Now Callie shut up and Arizona start talking." Callie glared at Bailey. "Glare all you want. You will listen and shut up and you aren't leaving." Callie sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Arizona, now speak." Arizona sighed.

"I am not going to talk until you leave Bailey. You are really starting to bug me. So let me talk to my wife, meaning leave the room and go find someone to operate on." Arizona said.

"Fine. See you in a few hours." Bailey walked out.

"Callie, after I locked and closed the door I don't know who kissed who but it got heated really quickly and the next thing I knew I was underneath her. I had sex with her Calliope. I did. I regret it but at the time I couldn't control it, i lost control. Yes, I slept with her, yes I know it was wrong but i did it anyway. I know it hurts you to hear it but you said you wanted to hear it. Once we were done I threw on the first pair of scrubs that I could and i bolted because i didn't want you to find out and I felt so guilty after it had been done. That's why she had my scrubs on because I didn't even care about anything else. I just wanted to get the hell out of the room. I hate myself for it. I hate myself for it and I hate that i hurt you. I am so so sorry. I swear and promise that it will never happen again. I am yours and yours only and I-you can trust me again. You can trust me. I'll try to talk to you more again and i want you to do the same. Karev told me about the supply closet. You can trust me. I am yours and it will never ever happen again with anyone but you. I swear on everything. I swear on Tim's grave." Arizona started sobbing. Callie looked shocked. She knew how much it took for Arizona to talk about her brother. She knew the promise was real and everything Arizona had been true if she swore on her brother's grave. She believed her but she was still pissed. And now she was pissed at Karev; why couldn't people mind their own damn business? It wasn't like there was a person who didn't know but Arizona and Callie were adults. They could handle things. Callie appreciated the concern and care that people were showing but they needed to lay off a bit. She couldn't tell Bailey to because Bailey scared the hell out of her but she could go and confront Karev. He didn't scare her. Callie stood up.

"I need to talk to Alex." Callie said.

"Callie p-p-please stay. Please." Arizona asked. "I am pissed at Alex too but please stay. If we are going to get through this, we need to talk. Not rant to each other and then walk out. We need to have an actual discussion. Not hold our emotions in and actually talk about it. Please." Arizona pleaded with the blue eyes that Callie fell in love with and one of her half-hearted super magic smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

Callie sighed and sat back down. She would deal with Karev later.

"Fine." Callie sat back down on the couch.

"Can you not go to L.A.? Could you stay here and could we talk about this instead of you running? I am the one who usually runs. You aren't the one to run. You are the fighter so can we please stay and fight for this because this isn't Africa, this isn't the whole baby thing, this isn't just another thing we can run from Callie. This is our marriage so please don't run. Stay and talk about it. Please!" Arizona begged.

"Well you should have thought about that before you got into bed with..."

"Callie! I know what I did and it was a huge freaking mistake! I didn't mean to! And now I am trying to fix it so please stay so we can fix it!" Arizona was sobbing again. "Please Calliope. Please." Arizona pleaded.

"Could you keep it down in there!" They heard a patient from a few rooms down yell. The women lowered their voices.

"Arizona. I just need one day in L.A. with Addison. Please. I promise I will be back. I promise. Because I want to fix this I just need to talk to Addison and Sof can stay with you if you want and feel capable." Callie said. "Please give me this at least." Both women were crying and trying to process everything.

"Fine but I want to go with you. Can I? I've never been and maybe Addison can help more if we are both there." Arizona was hopeful seeing that her wife looked like she was considering this option.

"You are going to get on a plane with me and Sofia and you are going to go to L.A. and visit Addison with me?" Callie asked. "How are you planning on doing that?"

"I don't know. But I am willing to get on a plane and do whatever I have to to go with you. I don't care if I have to freaking crawl, I will be on that plane with you Calliope. I don't know how I am going to handle the whole plane thing but i sure as hell won't lose our marriage over this and I will ride in a damn plane with you just to prove to you how much I love you and how much I want to make this better!" Arizona yelled through her tears.

"Maybe we should just leave Sofia here so we won't have to worry about her and we should just go ourselves. We could leave her with Cristina or Mer and Derek. But yes, I guess you can come. Maybe we could use some sunshine together since we don't get much sunshine here." Callie lifted her head up from her hands in her lap and gave Arizona a weak smile. Cristina walked in.

"I am scrubbing in on an emergency surgery so take her back." Cristina dropped Sofia in the room and took off. "Hold the elevator!" They heard her yell down the hall.

"Mama! Me see Zo now?" Sof asked. Cristina hadn't had time to drop by and see Meredith and Zola yet and Sofia wanted to see her friend very badly.

"Yeah. Give me a minute and I'll take you baby girl. Okay?" Sofia nodded. Arizona tried to reach for the wheelchair and pull it closer to the bed but she could't.

"Here, Arizona. Let me help you." Callie stood up. She went over and brought the wheelchair toward Arizona's bed.

"Callie. Can you help me get into the wheelchair too?" Arizona asked because she couldn't move all that well.

"Are you even allowed to get out of bed?" Callie wondered.

"I don't know and I don't care." Callie sat Arizona down in the wheelchair.

"Let's go deliver this pip squeak to Meredith." Callie said making sure Arizona was comfortable.

"Me wanna push mama." Sofia piped in as she grabbed the wheelchair handles.

**A/N: SOrry so short but i was falling asleep writing this and i wanted to get one up before i went to bed and i will have another up within the next 10-12 hours. its 1:30 est now**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I changed chapter 12 so you may like it a bit better now but idk. anyways I am a little late getting this up too. oops. **

Callie pushed Arizona with Sofia's help to Meredith's room. Meredith was eating lunch.

"Arizona! Are you supposed to be moving around yet?" Meredith asked through a mouthful of food. Sofia and Zola saw each other and greeted each other with a hug.

"Probably not." She answered honestly.

"Oh, well don't let Bailey catch you up and around then."

"Bailey can suck it because she has been up our ass about talking to each other all day and she will not leave us alone." Callie said.

"I thought Bailey didn't want anything to do with personal issues." Meredith stated.

"That's what we thought too." Arizona said.

"Oh, um, Mer, can we ask you and Derek to do us a favor?" Callie asked.

"Yup."

"Could you take Sofia for a day or two? Arizona and I are going to L.A. to talk to Addison." Callie put the wheelchair locks on Arizona's wheelchair and sat down on the chair in the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure Zo would love that but is Arizona allowed to travel yet?"

"I love what?" Zola asked climbing onto Meredith's bed.

"Sofia is going to stay with us for a few days." Meredith answered her daughter kissing her on the forehead and letting her climb back down off the bed. Zola ran to Sofia and they hugged each other again. The girls were BEST friends. They were almost inseparable. They jumped up and down and chanted yay. The women laughed.

"Well they clearly like the idea." Arizona said laughing.

"We don't know if Arizona can but it's just her incision and that's really it. Her wheelchair got most of the impact. She just had that one bleeder inside that they needed to stop." Callie said. "She looks worse than it is. Right?" She asked Arizona.

"Yep." Arizona said smiling. She was so glad that Callie and her were working things out. She knew it would take time but they would fix it and everything would be back to normal eventually.

"Okay. We are going to go see if we can get Arizona cleared to travel. Can Sof hang out for a while?" Callie asked.

"Yeah. No problem. We can take her tonight too if you want and we can just keep her until whenever you guys get back from L.A." Meredith offered. Sofia had clothes at Meredith and Derek's because she was there so often and the same applied for Zola at Arizona and Callie's house.

"Uh, sure. I'll bring her bag she had packed for tonight over in a bit." Callie said.

"Okay, I'll be here." Meredith laughed. Callie pushed Arizona out of Meredith's room.

"I have to call Addison and let her know that we are coming." Callie said not really knowing where to strike up a conversation starter.

"You haven't told her we were coming to visit yet?" Arizona asked.

"No. I haven't even told anybody about the other night." Callie admitted.

"Really? I told my mom." Arizona confessed.

"Oh, okay. What did she have to say?" Callie asked.

"Stuff that I already knew, she really wasn't much help." They were back at Arizona's room. Callie helped her get back into bed.

"Okay. I am going to go find Bailey so she can clear you and if she won't do you want an AMA form?" Callie asked putting the wheelchair back in the corner.

"Yeah. Please. Thank you Calliope." Arizona smiled.

"Uh, no problem." Callie stood awkwardly in the door for a few moments looking Arizona in the eyes before she turned to leave.

"Calliope." Callie stopped. "I'm sorry. I really am. I betrayed you. I am sorry." Arizona said. She was going to at least take her mother's advice and tell Callie how sorry she was nonstop. Callie didn't say anything she just went to have someone page Bailey. Callie walked back into Arizona's room and took a seat on the couch with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. "Calliope I lost control. I am so deeply sorry that I hurt you. Believe me, please."

"I believe you Arizona. I want to forgive you I just need some more time. Believe me on that." Callie said laying down and crossing her ankles. "This couch right now feels like a cloud. Can you wake me when Bailey gets here? I need to sleep some." Callie mumbled already falling asleep.

"Yeah. I can do that." Arizona smiled at her wife. She never got tired of watching her sleep. It was cute. Callie was already asleep. Arizona found herself falling asleep in a few minutes as well. The next thing Arizona knew Callie was shaking her awake.

"Arizona. Arizona. Wake up!" Arizona woke with tears streaming down her face and she was breathing heavily, like she had just ran a marathon. "Scoot over." Callie commanded sitting next to Arizona.

"Wh-wh-what..." Arizona started.

"You had a nightmare. I don't know about what but you were screaming no and my name so I am going to assume it had something to do with me." Callie said. Arizona leaned into Callie and began sobbing.

"You took Sofia and left and you never came back. You didn't leave a note or anything. You just left."

"We didn't, it was just a dream, because we are working this out and neither of us are going to run." Callie said. Arizona sat up.

"Did Bailey come yet?" Arizona asked.

"No, an intern told me she is wrapping up on a surgery and then she will be here. I have the AMA forms already though, in case she doesn't clear you." Callie handed them to Arizona.

"Thank you. Do you have a pen?" Arizona asked looking around for a pen.

"We don't need to sign it yet. Wait for Bailey." Callie stood up and went back to the couch.

"Callie. When I see you or when you walk around the corner, I still get butterflies in my stomach. I still get the freaking butterflies Calliope and I still worry like hell. I don't get the butterflies for anyone else but you. What we have is everything. Callie, i get the butterflies for you and no one else."


	15. Chapter 15

"I still get the butterflies too but Arizona we had vows. She was only here for a day. You work with your exes and it doesn't keep me from wondering..."

"Callie, Lauren is it. I have only cheated on you with her. I swear. And she made me feel human again and she made me feel like I had two legs for a minute there but after, it felt like I was chopped off at the knees and I just wanted crawl into a hole because of what i had done. I hurt you so terribly and I am aware of that! You don't have to keep reminding me of what I had done, I am well aware of it. Yes, she kept leading me on all day and I lost control and slept with her. i should have had more control than that! I take full responsibility of my actions. I know what I did and I know that it was wrong! i should have had more control or went straight to you and told you rather than shy away and go back to work and try to pretend none of it had happened. I should have. There are so many things I should have done and shouldn't have done and could have done but I didn't and we are here. It happened."

"i just- is there anything i could have done to prevent it? Was I not enough? I kept shrugging off the looks she had been giving you and thought that they were nothing and if they were something you would at least not act on them or whatever. I thought we were finally getting better and we were almost back to normal with a few exceptions. Yeah our routine is different but we got our sex-life back, for the most part. I mean we had to make adjustments but it was getting better. I miss all that and I want it back! I don't know how to get it back. I wish the last year, year and a half, whatever would just disappear. I wish it all would just go away to when everything was better, not perfect but better; back to when Mark and Lexie were still alive and you had two freaking legs. I just wish the plane had never been in the air. I wish I could do anything to have saved Lexie and Mark and your leg. I do. I wish I could make the phantom pains go away. And I just want my Arizona back. You have been a shell. You haven't been the same and i get the PTSD, i do, i get it. i just want to forget everything that has happened and move on."

"Knock, knock." Bailey said knocking on the door frame. "Is it a bad time? I can come back later."

"No, now is fine." Arizona said sitting up more. Bailey walked over to Arizona and lifted her hospital gown up to check the incision.

"I just have to make sure your incision is okay and you can go because you live with another doctor, you are a doctor and you are going to be visiting doctors so I don't have to worry that you won't be around a doctor at all times." Bailey checked a few things off on the paper she had brought with her and handed it to Arizona to sign. "Sign this and then you can go. Just ice your face and use a heat pad on your incision, twenty minutes on twenty minutes off, it will keep the swelling down and should keep the scarring to a minimum, but you know that." Bailey took the paper back and left.

"Let's go home please." Arizona said. She was ready to go home. Callie grabbed Sofia's bag that they had yet to drop off to Meredith. Callie grabbed her purse and put all of it on a pile on the couch. She went to Arizona and lifted her off the bed and helped her into the wheelchair. She went to the pile of the couch and placed them gently on Arizona's lap. She went to the closet and grabbed the now broken wheelchair or their own and the crutches. Arizona put the crutches across her arm rests of the wheelchair.

"Do you want to just leave our wheelchair here and have them decide what to do with it?" Callie asked. She had no idea how she was going to maneuver two wheelchairs.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Arizona said. Callie left the wheelchair where it was and pushed Arizona to the nurse's station.

"The wheelchair in there can be used for whatever if you can find a use for it, if not it can be thrown away." Callie said to one of the nurses on hand.

"Okay, thank you." The nurse had said before taking off down the hall to a patient who was coding. Callie pushed Arizona in the direction of Meredith's room.

"You really didn't tell anyone?" Arizona asked.

"No. I didn't." Callie sighed.

"Not even Aria?" Arizona knew that she was close with her sister.

"Nope."

"Oh." Arizona was fidgeting with the screws on the crutches.

"What? Would you rather had me tell someone?" Callie asked. "My sister would just ask how I got myself into the same situation twice and my dad would just Calliope me and then come and yell at you. We are adults, we can solve this." Callie said. Arizona sighed.

"I am sorry I had to put you in this situation Callie. I am."

"We won't be in this situation after L.A. We won't. Addison is really helpful. We will be back to 'normal' by the time we get back." Callie said using air quotes around normal.

"What exactly is normal again?" Arizona joked. Both women laughed as they arrived at Meredith's room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have decided to keep this version going and just have the other one as well. At least I think for now I will. I don't know haha anyways here we go**

They walked in and Meredith signaled them to be quiet. Both Zola and Sofia were asleep next to each other on the couch and Bailey was asleep in Meredith's arms. Callie nodded and set down Sofia's bag by the door before mouthing thank you to Meredith and waving goodbye. Callie and Arizona went to the elevator and got in. Callie leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. They had to stop on every floor for someone to get on and off. Derek got on at one point.

"Hey guys. You leaving already?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Bailey cleared me a few minutes ago. We are going to L.A. to see Addison. Sofia is staying with you and Meredith until we get back." Arizona said. Callie nodded agreeing with her.

"Oh, she is?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?" Callie asked.

"No. Well, have fun." He smiled before he got off. They arrived at the lobby

"Crap. The car is at home. I can go get it unless you want to try to walk on the crutches home." Callie said.

"I can toughen it up and use the crutches." Arizona said. Callie took her purse and jacket off Arizona's lap. Arizona stood up with Callie's help and grabbed the crutches, placing them under her arms.

"All right then. Um, do you want me to book an earlier flight for L.A. tomorrow?" Callie asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Sure. That way we can go and come back sooner rather than later and just get it over with." Arizona said. At least her and Callie were talking, to a degree about certain things.

"Okay. I'll do that when we get home." Callie said. They got to the crosswalk where Arizona had been hit.

"That's where it was, huh?" Arizona asked stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah I guess." Callie said. There were still some wheelchair pieces in the road but the blood stain was now gone. "They already got the guy that hit you. You could see the car from Joe's camera and I think the hospital camera by the ER drive up caught it too but I'm not sure. But they got him." Callie looked at Arizona whose eyes were ready to spill with tears. Arizona nodded. They crossed the road together. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to walk it again any time soon." Callie reassured her.

"Okay, that's good." Arizona stated. "It's great. But I kinda deserved being hit by a car."

"It is good they caught him. It's not good you got hit by a car, no matter what you do, getting hit by a car is not something someone deserves. You deserved your leg thing but not getting hit by a car Arizona. You didn't deserve or shouldn't feel that you deserve to be hit by a car." Callie said.

"Sure I don't. Whatever you say Callie. That's probably not what you are thinking in your head. I don't deserve you being so nice to me right now. Even though we are crossing the road where I was hit by a freaking car." Arizona slipped a little on her crutches but Callie caught her.

"You okay?" Callie asked, her voice laced with irritation.

"Yeah." Arizona responded angrily. Arizona kept going and got to the other side without any other slips. They remained silent the rest of the walk home. When they got home Callie went in and set her stuff down on the couch and waited for Arizona to come in before shutting the door. Callie was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Are you going to go to bed? Do you want me to change the flight time?" Arizona asked. "Because I am going to be up for a while and I am going to go shop for another wheelchair online for awhile." Arizona sat down at one of the bar stools since it was easier for her to get on and off of.

"Yes I am. Oh, crap I forgot about that. Um, if you want to okay, if not no big deal I can do it in the morning. I know it's only like nine thirty but I am exhausted. If they have a flight for like noon I think that will give us enough time to pack and get there on time. Do you want me here or at Mark's?" Callie asked. Callie rubbed her face with her hands.

"I want you here but whatever you want, it doesn't matter." Arizona said still sitting on the bar stool, not wanting to move yet.

"Okay, I'll get couch. Yell if you need something." Callie put her stuff on the floor and laid down on the couch. She pulled a blanket over her and quickly fell asleep. Arizona went and turned the light off before grabbing the computer bag and putting it around her neck. She went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. After Arizona brushed her teeth and changed she climbed into their bed on Callie's side and smiled seeing the flowers on her bedside table. She grabbed the computer and quickly found a wheelchair she liked. She ordered it for next day delivery so hopefully it would be there by the time they had to go to the airport. She went and found a flight for 11:25 and figured that one would be best. She exchanged their tickets and printed out their boarding passes. Arizona poked around online for while longer, she wanted to find something for Callie to show how sorry she was and how she could trust that it would never happen again. She found a necklace that she thought Callie liked but then she thought some more and thought of something that would really show Callie that she was only hers. It was the best idea yet. It would prove that it would never happen again. It would prove her love to Callie...hopefully.


	17. Chapter 17

8:17 AM

Arizona awoke and looked at the clock. She heard metal clanking and Callie cursing.

_"What the hell?" _Arizona thought. She got out of bed and went into the living room where she saw Callie trying to put together the wheelchair. Arizona chuckled.

"What?" Callie snapped.

"Nothing. Do you need some help?" Arizona hobbled over to the couch and sat down. Callie sighed.

"Nope. My bag is already in the car. I packed a few minutes ago and then this came." Callie pointed to the wheelchair which was half assembled.

"I will go pack mine real fast. Then I will put the wheelchair together. Just leave it. I'll get it." Arizona said getting up and going back into the bedroom. She grabbed her travel bag off the top shelf of the closet and put it on the bed. She grabbed a few shirts, some camisoles, a couple cardigans, jeans, sweatpants, a summery dress, yoga pants, and a few other miscellaneous articles of clothing. She had no idea how long they were going to stay, even though they had said two days she had a feeling it would be longer. Fixing a relationship took more time than four days. She threw her toiletries in the bag and she zipped it up and placed it on the ground so she could push it out into the living room with her crutches. She made it into the living room and Callie had gotten the wheelchair put together.

"Yes!" Callie yelled as she raised her arms and held the screwdriver in the air.

"Callie, I said I would get it. You didn't..."

"Shh! I did it. I hope it doesn't break when you sit in it. I will take your bag down to the car. Se should probably leave within the next hour." Callie grabbed Arizona's bag off the ground and headed toward the door.

"Callie I am sorry." Callie stopped, nodded, and then went downstairs. Arizona went over to the wheelchair. She looked at it and it looked correctly put together but she didn't know. She sat down. It didn't break which was great because they had Derek's help putting the last one together since they were in the hospital. Callie walked back in.

"Is it okay? It isn't falling apart on you or anything is it?" Callie asked.

"Nope, it's all good." Arizona smiled and wheeled herself into the kitchen to cook breakfast for them. She managed to make eggs and toast. She placed the plates down on the table and she wheeled next to Callie.

"Thank you. We should eat, tidy and then go. It's almost nine. Are you sure you are going to be able to do this?" Callie asked beginning to eat.

"Yeah. I brought plenty of sleeping pills, I took a sedative from the hospital in case the pills don't work. I have gum and I still have you so as long as I still have you we can conquer anything." Arizona said not daring to look at Callie.

"Okay. That's good. Let's hope the sleeping pills work." Callie didn't know what to say back to what Arizona just said to her. She finished eating and took Arizona and her plates to the sink and washed them. She put them back in the cupboard.

"I am going to go change and get a little cleaned up." Arizona said

"Okay. I will in a little bit. I am going to clean up the kitchen and living room some more." Callie put her hands in her pockets and smiled a closed mouth smile. Arizona went into the bedroom and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a v-neck t-shirt with a cardigan. She threw her hair in a ponytail and spritzed with perfume. She went back out and Callie was folding a blanket.

"I'm done in the bedroom if you need to change and get ready or whatever. I can finish fixing up the living room." Arizona offered wheeling herself over toward the couch where Callie was.

"Um, sure, that'd be nice. Thanks." Callie went into the bedroom and closed the door. She was already in jeans and the shirt she was going to wear. She went into the bathroom and she touched up her makeup before grabbing a hoodie and also spritzing with some perfume. She sat on the bed and took a deep breath. It was now a little past nine and she knew they needed to get going. Callie let a few tears fall before taking another deep breath and making the bed. She went back out into the living room where Arizona had finished up tidying. She grabbed her purse. Arizona already had hers in her lap.

"You ready to go?" Arizona asked Callie. She turned in her wheelchair.

"Yeah." Callie smiled at Arizona. "Do you have your pills and stuff?"

"Yeah. Let's go and get this over with." Arizona smiled.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this updated. I had a lot going on with school and home issues. Anyways, I was also working on the alternate version and converting it and what not but I like this version better. And all you haters, just don't read. No one is forcing you. **


	18. Chapter 18

**50 REVIEWS?! Thank you all so much! It makes me so happy that this story has gotten such positive feedback and I love that you review it! Thank you all so much!**

Callie and Arizona were silently driving to the airport. They were both consumed in their own thoughts. Arizona was staring out the window in a daze.

"Arizona, we're here." Callie said parking the car and looking over at Arizona. She hadn't moved. "Arizona?" Callie asked poking her this time.

"Huh? Oh, right, we're here." Arizona said faking a smile. She sighed. Callie turned off the car.

"Do you not want to do this?" Callie asked taking the key out of the ignition. "Because if you don't you don't have to. You and planes aren't exactly a compatible pair. If you are having second tho..."

"Callie, I'm fine. Will you help me with my chair?" Arizona asked opening the door.

"Yeah." Callie walked around and helped Arizona get into her chair. She helped Arizona climb in and then grabbed their suitcases. Arizona wheeled herself and Callie lugged their suitcases and her own purse. Arizona wanted to carry her own. Callie walked behind Arizona and saw her struggle up the slight ramp.

"Damn it!" Arizona cursed under her breath.

"Here. Let me help you." Callie put one of the suitcases across Arizona's lap and pushed her into the airport. She decided to push Arizona around. They easily found their gate and still had about an hour and a half before their plane started boarding. Callie sat in an end chair and had Arizona next to her. She placed their luggage next to them. Arizona was fidgeting with something in her pocket. Callie had noticed but didn't say anything.

"Callie, I told you not to run, not to leave and I am the one who turned on you. I did what I told you not to do to me. And the last time we were in an airport together was Africa and that didn't end well. You said you wanted me to talk to you again, so here goes. I hate planes, airports, and especially airports with you and I because it's always a, not so good situation, we are in when we are in an airport together and I don't want you to leave. I can't go through Africa again because we have broken up down there," Arizona nodded to the other end of the terminal. "And I would rather not us break up at this end of the terminal."

"We said we were going to work this out and that is what we are doing and no one is going anywhere except on that plane to L.A." Callie said. "What are you fidgeting with in your pocket anyway?" She asked. Arizona sighed.

"The sedative. I am probably going to need it because I feel like I am about to throw up. I am beyond nervous and I don't know how I am supposed to get on that plane without freaking out." Arizona trembled. "So in case I am paralyzed with fear and can't move please stab this into my leg and inject it." Arizona handed Callie the syringe.

"Umm, okay." Callie took the syringe and stuck it in her jacket pocket. Arizona

"I am going to go and look around in the book store. Do you want anything?" Arizona asked. She needed coffee and some lifesavers or something.

"Coffee would be great." Callie said. "Thanks." Callie smiled and grabbed a magazine out of her front pocket of her suitcase.

"Okay. I'll be back." Arizona wheeled herself over to the book store and grabbed a bag of hard lifesavers before grabbing her and Callie a coffee at the Starbucks. She put the lifesavers in her lap and Callie's coffee between her legs. She put her coffee in her cup holder. She wheeled herself back to Callie and they now only had about forty five minutes before they started boarding and Arizona was getting more nervous by the minute. She had already taken the sleeping pills but they didn't seem to help any and she couldn't take anymore. "Here." Arizona said handing the coffee to Callie with a shaky hand.

"Arizona! You are shaking! Okay. I am going to give you the sedative in about fifteen minutes then I will help you board, somehow." Callie placed her hand on her wife's leg and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She took the coffee from her hands. Arizona put her hand on Callie's and held onto it for dear life.

"I still don't get why you are being so nice. Because you being nice is more terrifying then you yelling and screaming." Arizona half-joked, chuckling. Callie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I basically did the same thing to you with Mark and you stayed with me so we are just going to work this out and I am not the one to kick the fallen man or whatever that saying is. You are terrified and I am not going to yell on top of that. I can almost guarantee yelling once we get to L.A. though." Callie smiled.

"Okay. As long as you yell at one point because you are mad Calliope, I can tell. You just won't say anything yet. And isn't the saying kick the down dog?"

"I have no idea what it is." Callie admitted. Arizona shrugged and popped a lifesaver into her mouth and offered Callie one. "I'm good. Thanks though." Callie put her magazine away and took out the syringe. "It's about that time Arizona." Callie got the needle ready and lifted Arizona's pants up enough. "You ready?"

"Just do it. The quicker I am out the calmer I will be." Callie stuck the needle in and injected the sedative.

"See you in Cali." Callie whispered.

"See you in Cali." Arizona murmured back. The drug was already starting to take affect.

**Please review! Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't know how Seattle's Seatac Airport works so I am going to wing it for flight info, in case any of you care about that information, idk. lol. As to the review by LoyalGreysFan here is my response to you if you are reading this: 1.) Arizona would be able to get it past security because she has her medical license and is able to prescribe that sedative. 2) Arizona would know what sedative she can and cannot use with the medications she took and so she would use the sedative accordingly so it wouldn't be lethal. 3) I know it's not equal and never will be but I put it in because that is all I could think of for the time being and yeah, you will just have to see where the story goes but I am aware that they aren't and never will be equal, what Arizona did was unthinkable and nothing like what Callie did with Mark.**

Callie sat in the airport and found her phone and Arizona and turned them on airplane mode. She leaned back and waited until they called their flight for boarding.

"Delta Flight 182 out of Seattle for L.A. is now boarding all elderly and unaccompanied minors at Gate 19." Callie sat up. She knew they would soon call for any handicapped or persons in wheelchairs. Callie put her purse and Arizona's purse on Arizona's lap and put Arizona's smaller suitcase on top of her own. She sat and waited for them to call them aboard.

"Delta Flight 182 for L.A. is now boarding anybody in a wheelchair or anybody needing additional assistance." Callie got up and linked her arm through her suitcase and pushed Arizona to the counter. She handed her their boarding passes.

"Thank you for choosing Delta airlines, enjoy your flight."

"Thanks." Callie pushed Arizona down the hall to the plane with some difficulty and stopped once she got to the plane. She got aboard and put their luggage in the overheads first and put their purses under their chairs before going back our for Arizona. She hadn't really planned how she was going to get Arizona on the plane yet. Luckily they had first class seats so it was right in the front.

"Ma'am do you need some help?" A man asked Callie.

"No, I think I got it. Thank you though." She flashed a smile.

"You're welcome." The man nodded and went to his seat. Callie turned to one of the flight attendants.

"Am I allowed to push the wheelchair as far as I can go and then push it back out?" Callie asked.

"I suppose. We don't usually allow it but I guess." The young flight attendant said smiling.

"Thanks." Callie smiled back and wheeled Arizona into the aisle as far as it would go. She picked Arizona up with difficulty and walked the three rows back and put Arizona in her seat before returning and putting the wheelchair in the pile of other wheelchairs and stroller by the doorway waiting to be checked and put below. Callie went and sat in her seat next to Arizona. She sighed and then adjusted Arizona so she looked comfortable in her seat. Callie herself fell asleep before the plane even finished boarding.

* * *

"Thank you for flying Delta. Enjoy your stay in L.A." The pilot said over the P.A. while laughing. Callie woke up. She was going to wait until everyone got off before even trying to get off. She laid her head back again and knew that it would be a while before everyone else got off. They waited for about fifteen more minutes before getting off to grab a wheelchair that was the airport's and went back to get Arizona. She lifted her up and into the chair. She wheeled her out before going back in for their bags.

"Have a good time in L.A. ma'am." The flight attendant said, getting off herself.

"Thank you. You too." Callie said smiling. Callie adjusted everything and headed toward baggage claim to get Arizona's wheelchair. The bags haven't started going around the belt yet and Arizona was probably going to be out for another hour or something. Callie got their phones out and turned airplane mode off. She sent Meredith a text.

**Hey, we just landed. How's Sof? -Callie**

_**Hey, glad you landed safely. She's fine. Her and Zola are eating a late lunch. They have been playing dress up and fashion show in my room this morning. How's Arizona? -Mer**_

**Sounds like they are having fun. That's good. Arizona is sedated so she's out and will be for a while. She freaked out once we got to the airport and had me inject her. -Callie**

_**Oh. Well that was the best thing. I have to go. Zola and Sof want to go see Cristina and she is in surgery but should be wrapping up so talk to you soon! -Mer**_

**Okay, have fun. Luggage is coming now. Talk to you later. -Callie**

The bags started coming off the belt and the crowd of people started swarming for their bags. Callie saw Arizona's wheelchair and went to try to push past people to get to it but it went by her. She saw someone grab it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Callie went over to him. It was the man from earlier who asked if Callie needed help with Arizona. "Oh, it's you. Thanks." Callie smiled and took the wheelchair from him.

"You're welcome." Callie turned to walk away. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink sometime. Here is my number..." Callie turned to him and cut him off.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, but I am married and I am only here for a few days. Thanks for the offer though." Callie smiled and walked away. She opened up their wheelchair and moved Arizona into it. She pushed the airport's wheelchair over in a corner and then went back to Arizona who was starting to stir, it had been almost forty five minutes since they got off the plane and the sedative was starting to wear off a little. Arizona started mumbling something that Callie couldn't understand. She took them outside and got a cab. She put their bags in the trunk and got Arizona in the car. She folded up the wheelchair and tossed it in the trunk as well.

"Where to ladies?" The cab driver asked.

"Oceanside Wellness please." Callie answered as she strapped her and Arizona's seat belts.

"Is she okay?" The cab driver asked, a little suspicious.

"Yeah, she has an extreme fear of flying on planes so she is sedated so she wouldn't freak out and it hasn't worn off yet." Callie answered as if it was nothing.

"Oh." The cabbie said, still suspicious. He kept eyeing them on the way to Oceanside. "Where are in town from?" He asked trying to strike up conversation.

"Seattle, we are here visiting a friend that works at Oceanside." Callie flipped through her magazine that had been shoved into her purse.

"Oh, a doctor friend?" He asked.

"Yep. My wife and I have known her for many years."

"Oh." He didn't ask anymore questions. Callie thought it had something to do with the fact that she was gay but she wasn't going to let that get to her right now. They pulled up at Oceanside Wellness and the cabbie jumped out of the car and unloaded the trunk and setting up the wheelchair. "You are here and it will be thirty five seventy eight please." Callie handed him thirty six and moved Arizona into the wheelchair she was not slightly conscious.

"L.A." Arizona mumbled.

"Yes. We are in L.A." Callie walked into the building Oceanside was in and headed up with all their stuff. They got to the lobby and walked in not knowing where to go. Callie stood there for a minute and then decided to wait at the counter.

"I'm Dell, is there something I can help you with? Are you new here?" Dell asked.

"Actually I am looking for...Addison!" Callie said as Addison walked around with her head down looking at a clipboard. She heard Callie's voice and raised her head to look at her.

"Callie! What are you doing here?" Addison asked excitedly hugging the brunette.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Callie asked almost nervously.

"Yeah, we can go to my office. Is she okay?" Addison asked gesturing to Arizona.

"Yeah. She's sedated. It's starting to wear off." Violet walked around the corner.

"Violet, this is my friend Callie Torres from Seattle." Callie shook Violet's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Both women said.

"Well, let's go back to office Callie." Addison said taking the suitcases and Callie pushed Arizona. Addison shut the door behind them once they got to the office. "So what brings you to L.A?" Addison asked. Callie started crying. "What's wrong?" Callie shook her head. "Callie." Addison handed her the tissues and Arizona began to wake some more.

"Callie, I am sorry and I'm falling back aslee..." Arizona fell back asleep. Callie was still crying.

"Callie seriously, what is going..." Addison started before Callie interrupted.

"She cheated." Callie said looking down at the tissue in her hand.

**A/N: LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS and responses to this story! Thanks! They mean so much to me and I look forward to them! Love you all! Thanks for sticking with the story and for liking it so much! What started off as a 2shotter turned out to be so much more :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: For the sake of this story we are pretending that Pete and Dell are still alive. And I think that is all... Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! I am so happy! :)**

"She what?" Addison asked, making sure she heard her friend correctly.

"She cheated on me. And I am exhausted." Callie said still crying.

"Then why did you bring her with you? You worked your ass off getting her here. Do you want to sleep for a little while? You are welcome to sleep on the couch."

"I brought her because I want us to fix things and she was determined to come. I don't know what to do Addie. So that's why I came here and I forgot to call you and tell you I was coming. I hope it's okay we are here." Callie sat down.

"Of course you can stay! If you don't remember my marriage fell apart after I cheated so I don't know why you are coming to me." Addison admitted. She sat down next to Callie.

"You are the only one outside of Sloan+Grey Memorial that knows." Callie looked up at Addison.

"Honey, you need sleep. I will take Arizona to Pete and see if he can do something about her sedative and then I can talk to her and then I can talk to you and then both of you can talk. If that sounds best." Addison offered.

"Whatever you think is best. I can hardly form coherent sentences right now. I had to move Arizona like five times I think. I don't even know. It hasn't even been a week. She cheated on me during the huge storm, which was three days ago? And then the same day or night or whatever she got ran over by a drunk and had to have surgery two days ago. I want to yell but I-I-I don't know if I even want to give her a second chance. Earlier I compared my 'sleeping with Mark and getting knocked up when she and I weren't together or even talking' with her cheating and it's not the same, it's not even close to being the same. I did to try to make her feel a little better and before I knew I was controlling my anger because Sofia was around and I didn't want her running in but now I don't even know if I want to give her a second chance. I just fell- I feel like someone has stabbed me in the heart and keeps twisting. I don't think things will ever be the same Addie. And I think I am scared that she will leave me if I snap too much because she still brings up the leg and she still blames me, I know. Even though she knows that it was Karev. I feel that she still thinks it's my fault an-and I just want things to be back to normal. I want her back because somewhere along the lines I let her slip away from me." Callie said laying down on the couch now. Callie looked over at Arizona who was still out. She was supposed to be awake a few minutes ago. Oh, well. Maybe the sleeping pills were kicking in now that she was calmer. Addison just looked at Callie not really knowing what to say. Addison thought for a few minutes.

"Fight for it Callie. Coming from the cheaters point of view please fight for it. All I wanted was to have Derek back and I know he didn't want me but both of you seem to want each other still. The one thing I wanted Derek to do was to try and fight for our marriage back. You have a daughter together. You have to want to fight for it. Being pissed and talking about it is better than pretending nothing happened. If you don't talk about it, it will eat you up alive..." There was a knock on Addison's door. It was Pete.

"Addison, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked opening the door to pop his head in.

"Is it urgent?" Addison asked irritated. "Because if not, I am a little busy." Callie was now hugging a pillow and was trying to stop crying.

"Um, the..." Pete looked down at the paper in his hand. "...Wilsons from yesterday are back and they said that you wanted them to come back to get another ultra sound."

"Umm, can you have someone else do it?" Addison asked. "And I need your help getting her something to counteract her sedative." She pointed at Arizona.

"Okay. I can do that now. What's her name?"

"Pete keep it off the record. Please." Addison asked as Pete walked in and wheeled Arizona told the door. "But, her name is Arizona." Pete nodded and took Arizona out of the room and headed off. "Where was I?" Addison asked. Callie had stopped crying and was now sitting up with her head in her lap.

"Something about getting eaten alive." Callie mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. Um, talk about it. Fight for your marriage. Yell, scream, freaking throw things but don't be nice and act like nothing happened. Derek just shut me out. Don't shut her out Callie. I am telling you. Don't." Addison put her hand on Callie's back.

"She pushed me out a while ago. I tried letting her back in. Addie, I don't know if I want to fight for something that I don't know for sure will be there again. What if we are never back to normal? What if she cheats again? What if i am not enough for her anymore? What if in a year she get bored with me and she cheats and then things will really be screwed up? If we ended it now then Sofia wouldn't remember a time when we were together in a month or so once she got used to it." Callie ranted. She had been waiting to vent and talk to someone since it happened. "What if..."

"Okay stop with the what-ifs." Addison said. "Think about what would happen if you didn't try. You won't know the answers to any of those questions. Chances are they won't happen and if they do then deal with it when the time comes. Talk and yell, i know you feel betrayed and hurt and like you have no strength anymore. I have been there, but Callie, some things are worth fighting for with every last fiber in your being and marriage and children are the two that come to mind and this situation affects both. So fight like hell. And don't lose." Addison was sort of hunched over so she could see Callie's face. "I am going to leave you here for a bit and I am going to be back after you take a nap. So sleep, here is a blanket." Addison said getting up and tossing a blanket to Callie from the storage ottoman thing at the end of the couch.

"You aren't being much of a help." Callie laid down and almost instantly fell asleep. Addison snuck out and went to the kitchen where Violet and Charlotte were. She went to the fridge.

"Who are they?" Charlotte asked. Addison poured herself a glass of her green juice.

"Friends from Seattle." Addison replied taking a drink.

"Oh." Charlotte got up and went back to her office. Addison finished her drink and set it in the sink. She sighed and sat down next to Violet.

"You okay?" Violet asked.

"Yep." Addison smiled. "Just tired." She laid her head on the counter.

"It's only two thirty." Violet said looking up at the clock.

"My best friend's wife cheated on her and came to me for help. My marriage ended because I cheated. So yeah. I am going to take a nap in your office. You can kick me out when a patient shows up." Addison got up and went to take a nap on Violet's couch.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Clearly the season premiere did not occur this way haha. Um, i don't know if i need to make this a crossover yet or not. i don't think i will because it really isn't, it's greys all the way. eh, idk, whatever. and i had something else to say but i can't remember.**

"Callie?" Addison knocked on her door and Callie shot up.

"I'm awake!" Callie blinked her eyes a few times.

"Arizona is awake. I just thought I'd let you know." Callie laid back down and groaned.

"Okay. Addison, I don't know what to say. I-There is nothing to say. She cheated. I don't want to give her another chance, but I can't keep Sof from her, because that hurts Sofia too." Callie sighed. "If we didn't have Sof, i would leave ASAP. But I can't." Callie's eyes were brimmed with tears.

"If you don't want to give her another chance but you want Sofia to still see her often then maybe you should just live in Mark's place. At least for now. That way Sofia still sees both of you but you two don't have to talk. That might be too close though, right across the hall. I don't know." Addison threw her hands up. "I don't know why you came here for advice either about cheating because i am the worst person ever to go to for advice of marriage and saving marriages."

"Maybe not ever." Callie joked blinking back her tears and smiling. "I came here because I didn't know where else to go." Callie looked up at Addison.

"Well, you have my sucky advice." Addison laughed. "But seriously, you should get advice from someone else. How about Richard? Or Derek? Meredith? Why aren't you asking anyone in Seattle?" Addison furrowed her eyebrows.

"Let's see, Richard is a no because it would ruin the work relationship we have somehow and it would be super awkward. Derek is no because he gave up and I don't know what I want to do. Meredith is a no because everyone goes to her and she has enough to deal with, plus she just had a baby. No one in Seattle can keep their mouths shut. The gossip flows through that hospital faster than water through a strainer."

"Yeah, gossip is pretty bad. I understand that. You two could do marriage counseling." Addison suggested. "If you wanted to do that here then you could go to Violet if you want. I am sure she can squeeze you guys in somewhere"

"Why'd I even say she could come along?" Callie asked.

_Knock, Knock._

It was Arizona.

"Can I come in and can we talk about it now Callie?" She asked. Addison looked at Callie then back at Arizona.

"In a minute. I need to talk to Addison for a few more minutes." Callie said sitting up. Arizona nodded and left again.

"Callie what are you going to say to her?" Addison asked.

"I have no idea. I pushed the whole cheating thing to the back of my mind when she got hit. i just didn't want her to die but now that she is okay I just- I want to throttle her and yell and just honestly, I want to leave her for a while and I think we need space away from each other for a while. We need to find ourselves again." Callie said running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay. I'm gonna go and she's gonna come in. Please try not to scream too much at each other." Addison put her hand on Callie's shoulder. Callie chuckled.

"I can't promise that." Callie said.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen which is down the hall if you need me or just want to get out." Addison said walking toward the door.

"Thank you Addison. And if you don't want us here then we can leave and go somewhere else." Callie said.

"No, it's fine! Really! You can stay with me as long as you need. Arizona can stay as long as you let her or want her to. Mi casa es tu casa. (My house is your house.)" Addison replied.

"You speak Spanish?" Callie asked.

"No. Isn't everyone supposed to know that phrase though?"

"I don't know." Callie said.

"Oh. Well, I am for real leaving now." Addison said. Addison walked out and held the door for Arizona to wheel herself in.

"Thanks Addison." Arizona smiled at the redhead.

"No problem." Addison closed the door and headed off to the kitchen again.

"Callie..." Arizona started.

"Arizona let me say something first." Callie said. Her legs now curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Okay." Arizona looked down at her lap. She took a deep breath.

"I was nice before because something tragic happened and you got hurt, so i pushed the cheating to the back of my head. Now that I know you are okay I am not going to be so nice." Arizona looked at Callie.

"Okay." Arizona looked up and prepared for whatever was to come.

"We need time away from each other for a while. We will figure out a schedule for Sofia. For now it will be every other night and alternate weekends. We will figure something more suitable later. I will live at Mark's for now on or i'll get another place for a while." Callie was about to cry.

"Callie." Arizona said. She was crying.

"Arizona. You brought this on yourself by sleeping with someone else." Callie said sternly. She was done being nice and it was clear. Arizona looked back down and closed her eyes for a while. "We were figuring things out. We were making progress, or so I thought." Callie stood up and started folding the blanket that she had been using. "Addison suggested marriage counseling. I don't think i can." Callie shook her head. She went to the door.

"Callie, don't walk away. Please." Arizona asked. Callie scoffed.

"You haven't really made me want to stay." Callie said before leaving.

**A/N: this chapter turned out different than i planned... eh, oh well**


	22. Chapter 22

Callie walked into the kitchen where Addison, Pete, and Sam were.

"Callie?" Addison asked Callie as she walked into the room.

"Um, I just came to get a water." Callie wiped away a few tears and Sam and Pete took that as their cue to leave. Addison stood up and went to the fridge.

"Here." Addison handed Callie a water bottle. "That was short."

"I told her I was moving out and we were going to figure out a schedule for Sofia. For now, i am going to live at Mark's and if that is too close then i will rent somewhere for a while or hell, maybe i'll live in a hotel." Callie sat down at one of the stools. "I think she is still in your office. I don't know. I really don't care. Please tell me you have alcohol at your house." Callie took a sip of her water.

"I'm going to go talk to her. I am Addison, I always have alcohol. Give her another chance or do one session with Violet. Please Callie. I will pay for the session but please, don't give up yet. Don't let one bad thing ruin all the good times you had and will have if you give her another chance."

"Addie, it's been five days. I need time to cool off and think before I decide what to do. We are on a break not broken up, yet." Callie drank some more of her water. "Fine, I will do a session with Violet but good luck getting Arizona in on it. There haven't been many good moments since the wreck Addison. Sex does not count as good moments, that's just a bonus." Callie clarified. Callie finished her water.

"Oh, honey. Sex counts as good times." Addison said raising her eyebrows. "Make more good moments then. Give her another chance." Addison walked out to go talk to Arizona. Callie waited where she was. Addison walked into her office. Arizona was sitting there with her head down and eyes closed.

"Arizona?" Callie asked, making sure she didn't surprise Arizona.

"Oh, sorry. I was just going." Arizona said thinking Addison wanted her office back.

"No its fine. Stay. I came to talk to you." Addison said putting her hand out to stop Arizona.

"Why?" Arizona asked.

"Because I was once on your side of things and your marriage is worth fixing. Mine wasn't." Addison said simply before sitting down on the couch. "We weren't in love. You and Callie are. Callie said she was willing to do a session with Violet if you were. I would pay for it." Arizona shifted in her seat. She was uncomfortable talking to Addison because they never really talked before and she was Callie's best friend.

"Uh, i don't do therapy. Thanks though. I am going to go and find a hotel to stay at." Arizona headed toward the door.

"You are welcome to stay at my house." Addison offered.

"I don't really think Callie would want me there. It's fine. Really. Thank you though." Arizona grabbed her bags and left rather awkwardly trying to wheel herself and her suitcase. She finally just put it on her lap. Callie walked back in.

"Told you." Callie sat down next to Addison. "When can you leave work? i want to go drink, but not alone."

"I don't have anything scheduled for today. I guess I could leave now. It is already three. Wanna grab a late lunch then go back to my place? Or we could just order pizza and get fat." Addison suggested.

"Pizza and getting fat sounds wonderful. Arizona is going where exactly?" Callie asked.

"She said she was going to go and find a hotel to stay at. I offered her a room but she said you wouldn't want her there. And she clearly said no to the therapy." Addison pointed out.

"I knew the therapy thing before I even walked in here. She hasn't gone to therapy, ever, as far as I know. I mean yeah, she went to one or two sessions after the plane crash because the hospital forced her to and after the shooting too. She can stay at a hotel, whatever. I don't really care right now. I just want some beer and pizza." Callie stood up. "is there a place a can rent a car somewhere nearby?" Callie asked.

"You can just use mine." Addison offered. She went to her desk to pack up for the day.

"Thanks but you may need it when I want to go somewhere and it's not a big deal." Callie said grabbing her suitcase and purse.

"There is an enterprise down the road. You know where my house is right?" Addison asked. She couldn't remember if Callie knew where it was or not.

"Yeah. You will probably make it there before I do." Callie was at the door.

"Okay, I'll be leaving in a few. What do you like on your pizza?"

"I don't care, I'll be too drunk to figure out the difference anyway." Callie left and went to the lobby. Arizona was waiting.

"Callie." She wheeled herself in front of the elevator.

"Arizona not now." Callie repositioned her purse on her shoulder.

"Yes, now Callie because I want to fix what I did. Okay? And I will not be ignored. I want to make things right. You are not getting on that elevator and if you do I will be on it." Arizona wasn't moving.

"Maybe you should have just stayed in Africa. Then this or the leg never would have happened and we would have moved on and been happy." Callie said.

"You don't mean that. You're hurt and saying things you don't mean to. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"¿Cómo dice? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? (I'm sorry? Is that all you have?)" Callie scoffed angrily.

"Okay, I don't speak Spanish so I have no idea what you just said."

"Then do a couples session. I don't want to either but maybe it will help and here is better than with Wyatt at home." Callie said. They were starting to get looks from the people in the waiting room.

"Fine. If that's what I have to do to fix things and to say I am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't even cut it Arizona!" Callie yelled. Violet was watching and decided to intervene.

"Would you like to go to my office?" She offered. "I won't be in there unless you want me to but you can finish your discussion in my office if you like." Callie and Arizona ignored Violet.

"Callie, right now sorry is all I have for you. Would you rather me lie and say I didn't regret it?"

"Maybe, at least then you wouldn't be ruining our marriage for nothing." Callie walked past Arizona into the elevator that had just arrived.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am going to incorporate some things from season 10 in here. I am not sure yet what exactly. And I will also include Shonda's saying of the characters may find other love interests, but don't worry too much. **

Callie got into the elevator and Arizona just stayed where she was in the lobby. Callie leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. The elevator opened again and she walked to Enterprise to go and rent a car for the week. She walked there in silence. she occasionally let a tear fall. She got there and rented a Lexus. It was sleek and silver and the best part was that it was a convertible. She didn't get to drive cool, sleek cars anymore. She had to stick to safety because of Sofia.

* * *

Pete knocked on Addison's door.

"Who's your brunette friend? She's hot." He said leaning on the door frame.

"She's married and gay so..." Addison said from behind her desk. She put a few files in her bag.

"Damn, how gay?" He asked.

"No. She is off limits." Addison said firmly. "You will not ruin her." She put her bags over her shoulders.

"Is blondie her wife? I heard she cheated." Pete said not letting up.

"Seriously drop it." Addison said now standing in front of him waiting for him to move since she was leaving. Pete walked away.

"Talk to you later Addison!" He walked back into his own office and Addison rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Violet offered Arizona.

"No, thanks but I don't do therapy." Arizona said letting her tears fall down her face. She looked up at the ceiling. She turned the wheelchair around and waited for the next elevator to come along. She hoped Addison wouldn't see her.

"You can't hold things in." Violet stated. "It's not healthy."

"I'm fine. Thanks." Addison walked around the corner just in time to see the elevator open and Arizona get inside.

"Arizona!" Addison yelled walking a little faster hoping to catch the elevator.

"Come on. Come on." Arizona said to herself pushing the close door button on the elevator. Addison made it in right before the doors closed. _Great._ She thought to herself. Addison pushed to stop button on the elevator and faced Arizona.

"Okay. I know you don't want to talk to me. I know you don't like me very much but I don't care. I am going to try to help you fix your marriage because I was A.) on your side of things and B.) I believe that Callie wants to make things right. So do you ever think that maybe you cheated because you didn't know how else to let your damn emotions out? Maybe the lack of therapy has made you turn into someone that no one seems to know anymore. Your friend moved away, I'm talking about Teddy, you were in a life-threatening situation, and emotionally you don't know where to direct your emotions and so you cheated. Do you ever think of that?" Addison pulled the button back out. "And sometimes what we need in times like these is someone like me to yell at you and make you see the truth behind everything so you will quit being stubborn and get your head out of your ass for the better of things." The elevator opened again and Addison tossed a piece of paper into Arizona's lap. "That's my address if you decide to come around and if you decide against a hotel." Addison walked out to go to her car and do a quick tidy before Callie made it back.

* * *

Callie took the top down and felt the wind through her hair. She had the music blaring and was enjoying the sun. She stopped at a red light. She ran her fingers in the air and for a moment everything felt right. She was happy, for a moment she was actually happy. Then the song changed and it was one of the songs that played at her and Arizona's wedding. She quickly turned off the radio and drove to Addison's place. She decided to call Sofia.

"Call Meredith." Callie said into the car's Bluetooth. Her phone was already hooked up to it. The phone began ringing.

"Hey Callie." Meredith answered.

"Hey, are you guys busy? Could I talk to Sof?"

"No, here she is." Callie heard Meredith talking to Sofia in the background. "Sof, mommy is on the phone." She heard her daughter get up and run to the phone.

"Mommy!" She yelled.

"Hey, baby girl," Callie laughed. "You having fun with Auntie Mer and Zo?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, we gots ice cweam. Shh, not 'posed to tewl." Sofia said speaking a little softer.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me." Callie smiled. Her daughter radiated pure joy, from her laugh to her smile to her voice to her chubby cheeks.

"When you and mama home?" Sof asked sounding a little sad.

"i don't know yet baby. Mama may be home before me." Callie sighed. She heard Sofia put the phone down and yell for Zola.

"Callie?" It was Meredith's voice on the other end. She sounded sincere.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked. "I heard you talking to Sofia. You were on speaker. Sorry if that's weird."

"No, it's fine." Callie was almost to Addison's.

"But, are you okay?"

"No, not really." Callie sighed again.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm your friend Callie. You can talk to me." Meredith reassured her.

"I know. I just- I don't know if I want to talk about it yet." Callie arrived at Addison's. "I have to go, we are about to eat. Will you call me later tonight when Sof goes down?" Callie pushed the button to the convertible and the roof replaced itself on the car.

"Yeah. And if you ever need anything, money, a place to stay, or whatever, just let me know and I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Okay, thank you." Callie got her bags out of the car and hung up grabbing her phone and heading to Addison's door.

**A/N: So glad that you all love this story! I check almost constantly for reviews and every time i get a new one it makes me soo happy! all of my favoriters, and followers! i love all of you! thanks so much for the feedback. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I will work on chapter length. anyways.. here ya go**

Callie knocked on Addison's door.

"One minute!" She heard Addison yell from inside. Callie laughed at herself. She had always pictured Addison as having everything together. She heard some things clanging and heard a curse. "Shit." A few moments later the door opened.

"Hey. Are you sure it's not too much for me to stay here? I can go to a hotel too."

"Nonsense, i just had to get some things cleaned up. My house is a mess, I apologize." Callie walked in.

"Dude, your house looks like a freaking show home. And you can't get more messy then how i was for a while after Arizona left for Africa. You couldn't even find the phone on the bed. It was bad." Callie remarked.

"My house has its imperfections." Addison said.

"Sure. Whatever. Where do you want my stuff?" Callie asked.

"Oh! Um, you can have the guest room or the couch, I would go with the guest room but it's totally your choice." Addison joked.

"Well, i am going to choose the guest room and will probably end up falling asleep on your couch so therefore, is there a both option?" Callie joked. She missed Addison. "On a more serious note, you really should come back to Seattle, even if it's just for a couple months." Callie suggested.

"You can have both." Addison laughed. She missed Callie's company. " I would come back to Seattle if I thought it was the right fit for me. I-I love it here so much more than Seattle. I may come back every once in a while for a case but I can't leave here for a month to go work in Seattle." Addison led Callie upstairs to the guest room. "Here you go. You can use the dresser, whatever."

"Well, you should come back to Seattle more often then. Thanks for letting me stay here on such short notice. I forgot to call you and ask if it would be okay." Callie said setting her things down on the bed. She would unpack later. Right now she just wanted to drink and eat pizza. "Have you ordered the pizza yet?" Callie asked.

"Oh crap! Now, I'll go do that now." Addison ran downstairs. Callie laughed and shook her head. She took out the vodka mini bottle she had bought on the plane when they first got on and downed it quickly. She wasn't a huge vodka fan but it did the job. She tossed the empty bottle into the garbage can next to the bed and decided to head downstairs. She went into the kitchen to find Addison's booze. "You looking for liquor?" Addison asked walking around the corner and into the kitchen. She set her phone down on the counter.

"Yes, how did you know?" Callie said still opening and closing cupboards.

"The left one behind the pots. I have to hide it because I find that all the good stuff disappears and no one ever brings their own liquor." Addison went and grabbed two glasses for them.

"Don't bother getting me a glass." Callie said laughing. Addison set one glass back.

"You going to drink all my good alcohol?" Addison said seeming sad.

"Maybe." Callie kept looking. "Damn! When you said the good stuff you weren't kidding!" Callie held up a bottle of Chivas Regal 18 Year Scotch Whiskey Pininfarina Limited Edition.

"Okay, don't drink that one. I haven't opened that yet. I should have some Johnnie Walker, Glenlivet, or Balvenie in there. I can get that whenever." Addison said about her scotches. I also have just some wine and margarita mix." Addison offered not really wanting to mess with the scotch.

"Do you make good margaritas?" Callie asked reaching for a bottle of Johnnie Walker.

"Duh." Addison replied. Callie put the bottle back.

"Make it all." Callie said raising her arms in the air. "Should we invite Amelia? I hear she is a party girl." Callie commented.

"Uh, she is but I think she has plans tonight."

"Oh. Well, get making the margaritas and I am buying the pizza." The heard the doorbell ring and Callie went to the door to get it. "Pizza!" She said opening the door. She paid the delivery boy and took the pizza inside.

* * *

Arizona checked into the closest hotel she found and that was a Hilton. One of the bag boys carried her suitcase up for her. They got to her room and he placed her bag inside the door.

"I hope you enjoy your stay ma'am, if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask. We want to make your stay as pleasurable as we can." He smiled and Arizona handed him a few bucks.

"Thank you." She smiled and shut the door. She wheeled herself into the bathroom with her suitcase and put her toiletries on the counter. She then put her suitcase back on her lap and went into the bedroom to unpack. She sighed. She had no idea how she was going to get a shower or sleep. When she wasn't with Callie she had trouble sleeping. Whether if it was because Callie was away at a conference or if Callie was at the hospital and she was at home. She could now do most other things with the crutches, it wasn't pretty but she could manage going to the bathroom and getting into bed. She decided to call Sofia. She gave Meredith a ring and she answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Meredith asked.

"Hey, it's me." Arizona said.

"Hey Arizona. What's up?" Meredith asked.

"Could I talk to Sof?" Arizona asked getting a little emotional. If Callie really wanted to hurt Arizona all she would have to do would be to ban Arizona from seeing Sofia and Arizona knew that.

"Yeah. Sure." Meredith handed the phone to Sofia.

"Mama?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah. Sofia, Mama loves you so much and I miss you so much, because you're my girl. I'll be home soon okay?"

"Otay! Wuv you too Mama." Arizona choked back a sob.

"You having fun?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, gonna go movies." Sofia said.

"Really? What movie you going to see? You are a big girl now going to the movies aren't you?" Arizona asked. She and Callie had never taken Sofia to the theater before.

"Despi me." Sofia tried to say.

"What movie?" Arizona asked again not sure what Sof was saying.

"Yellow guys one." Sofia said, unable to say Despicable Me 2.

"Oh. Despicable me?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah!" Sofia got excited.

"Well that'll be fun won't it baby?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Mama's gotta go now. Be good for Auntie Mer and Uncle Derek okay? Have fun and I'll see you soon baby girl."

"Bye bye Mama." Sofia handed the phone back to Meredith.

"Thank you Mer. I have to go now." Arizona said.

"You're welcome. Are you and Callie figuring things out?" Meredith asked.

"More or less." Arizona replied with a sigh.

"That's good at least. I'm sure Callie will come around. We have to get the girls ready for the movies so I have to go."

"Okay. Have fun. Thanks again for taking her. Bye."

"No problem. Bye." Arizona hung up and set her phone down on the bedside table. She got her crutches and thought that'd it be best if she use those to go to the bathroom instead of wheeling herself. Her incision was healing okay and there was not an issue. She got to the bathroom okay and looked in the mirror. She sighed. She was disgusted, looking in the mirror and all she could see was an unfaithful, vow breaking, bitch. "So much for being a better wife than George was a husband." She whispered to herself. She used the bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her teeth before heading to the bed. She was tired and she needed to lay down for a while. It was almost five. She wondered what Addison and Callie were doing, probably drinking. She got into the bed and lay flat on her back. She figured that would be the best position for her. It had been almost five days since the surgery and five days since she was unfaithful, but neither wound was anywhere near fully healed. Arizona looked in the drawer of the bedside table and found a room service menu. She might as well eat even though she wasn't very hungry. She picked up the phone.

"Hilton Main Lobby, how may I assist you?" The worker on the other end answered.

"Hi, I'd like to order room service please." Arizona stated.

"Okay, what would you like?" Arizona heard the shuffling of papers.

"Can I get a salad and a bottle of white wine please."

"Any wine in particular?" He asked.

"Just whatever you have and can you make that two bottles actually?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It should be up within the next half hour. Would you like us to charge it to your room or pay now?"

"Charge it please. Thank you." Arizona hung up and drifted off into a light sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

"Woohoo!" Callie yelled drinking her sixth margarita. She was standing on Addison's sofa and had the remote to her stereo system. Callie kept turning the volume up. Addison was on her third margarita and had a buzz going but was not drunk yet.

"Callie you may want to get off. If you fall you are going to land on my glass table and I would rather not have to suture you up in my own house." Addison tried to yell over the music. Kelly Clarkson's Because of You came on over the stereo and Callie began singing.

"Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk!" Callie yelled along with the song. She downed the rest of her margarita and sat her glass down on the table stumbling a little bit. Addison finished hers shortly after and called it quits. She wanted to be aware enough to tell Callie what happened in the morning. Addison got a text. It was from Sam.

**_Can you keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep because they have to work tomorrow. -Sam_**

**Sorry, not today. My friend is in town and her wife cheated. She gets to be happy, and if loud music and drinking my booze makes her feel good then that's what we will do until she doesn't want to anymore. -Addison**

_**Well, I am not covering for you if you get wasted and can't work tomorrow. -Sam**_

**I don't have any patients tomorrow anyways. -Addison**

Callie was still dancing and the music kept changing. Callie seemed to know every song that came on. She sang along to all of them.

"Time for a pee break!" Callie yelled turning the volume down a little bit and running into the bathroom. On her way out she went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Johnnie Walker.

"Callie!" Addison tried yelling over the music. Callie had gotten a text, from Arizona. "Callie!" Callie continued dancing and drank a swig from the bottle. Addison got up and turned the stereo off.

"What the hell?" Callie spun around and fell off the couch and hit the table. "Shit!" Callie yelled. She started laughing in hysterics. She looked at her arm, which now had a gash in it.

"Callie, are you okay?" Addison stooped down to her level and grabbed Callie's arm lifting it above her head so it would be harder for the blood to get to.

"There is blood dripping down my arm." Callie was laughing. Her eyes were half closed.

"Hold you arm above your head. I can fix this here." Addison went into the kitchen and went under the sink where one of her many first aid kits was. She walked back to Callie who was looking at it. "I said to keep it above your head." Addison said grabbing Callie's arm and lifting it above her head again. "I am cutting you off for tonight. no more alcohol." Addison took the bottle of Johnnie from Callie and set it on the table. She got what she needed out of the first aid kit. She grabbed some butterfly band aids, gauze, tape, and Neosporin. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Addison yelled trying to get Callie to keep still.

"It's um, it's Arizona." Arizona answered through the door. Callie was still laughing for some reason.

"Come in!" Addison yelled back. "It's unlocked." Arizona opened the door and wheeled herself in. She closed the door behind her and went into the living room where she heard laughing.

"What the hell happened?" Arizona asked seeing the sight of Callie's gash and Addison trying to stop Callie from laughing and moving too much.

"She was drinking and playing music and I couldn't get her to turn the volume down and she didn't hear me when I yelled for her so I turned off the music and she turned around on the couch and fell." Addison said wiping the blood up from Callie's arm.

"How much has she had to drink?" Arizona asked looking at the bottle of scotch on the table.

"Some of that and quite a few margaritas." Addison said. She got the butterfly band aids on and put the Neosporin on over them. She put the gauze on over and taped her up. Callie hadn't really looked over at Arizona yet but she was still laughing.

"Oh. Well, um, I was just going to tell her something." Arizona said. "But she probably won't remember it in the morning so I'll just leave." Arizona went to turn around.

"No. Please stay. It's getting late and she won't remember much of this in the morning. I can tell her that you came over in the morning. I don't have to tell her you spent the night." Addison said. Callie put her head on the couch.

"Can I sleep here?" Callie slurred out.

"No. You are going to the guest room." Addison said helping her friend stand up. She took her up to the guest room and left Arizona downstairs. They got to the guest room. "Okay. Here we are." Addison said.

"Addison, I love you. You are a good friend." Callie said patting her cheek.

"You're drunk. Really drunk." Addison sat Callie down on the bed. "Go to bed."

"And I am married to a cheater, again!" Callie laughed and laid down on the bed. She was already pretty much asleep.

"Good night." Addison went to the door and Callie was already asleep. She went back downstairs where Arizona was.

"Really, Addison. I can go back to the hotel. It's not a big deal."

"Nonsense. You showed up. What did you want to tell Callie, if you don't mind me asking. Do you want a margarita or something to drink?" Addison offered sitting down on her couch.

"I was going to tell her that I will do therapy sessions with her if she wants." Arizona looked down at her hands.

"Oh. I'm sure she will be glad to hear it. Um, you can sleep wherever. It doesn't matter. The couch is free..." Arizona cut Addison off.

"I um, I uh-Can I sleep in the guest room too?" Arizona asked awkwardly. Addison didn't know how to answer that really.

"Uh, um, I don't know if. I mean, I don't have a problem with it but will Callie uh. I guess?" Addison stammered out.

"She really can't get more mad at me than she already is." Arizona answered sensing she knew where this conversation was going. The conversation between the women was awkward and they were both sort of defensive.

"Okay. I guess." Addison said pouring herself another half glass of margarita. "You sure you don't want one?" She asked Arizona again.

"I'm sure. I just had a bottle of wine a little bit ago. Would you mind helping me get up the stairs?" Arizona asked.

"Um, like carry you?" Addison asked.

"No. Just be an arm to lean against if I can't do it. i have my crutches and I can manage okay but I have my slips." Arizona explained.

"Oh. Yeah." Arizona wheeled herself over to the stairs and Addison helped her up and handed Arizona her crutches. "Here."

"Thanks." Arizona stared up the steps with some ease. Addison just walked next to her. She stopped to take a break about half way up.

"You okay?" Addison asked.

"Yeah. Just stopping for a minute." Arizona continued up and got to the top with one little slip that Addison caught her on. "Thank you Addison. You are a really good friend to Callie." Arizona smiled at her.

"I consider you a friend too Arizona. Callie is just a closer friend." Addison turned and went back downstairs to turn the lights off and lock the doors then to go to bed herself. It was already two o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Arizona opened Callie's door slowly, making sure she was asleep.

"Callie?" She whispered. The only sound that answered her was the soft sound of Callie's snores. Arizona smiled. She loved Callie's snores. They were cute. Arizona went into the room and closed the door behind her. She crawled into bed next to Callie and set her crutches leaning against the wall next to the bed. She felt Callie turn over and she tensed up, not wanting to wake Callie up even though she knew that once Callie was asleep getting her up was difficult, especially when she was drunk. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona instinctively and placed her head on Arizona's chest.

_Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen, well, i mean its not really a bad thing but shit. If she wakes up she will be pissed. _Arizona thought. _Oh my god. Ouch, okay this hurts._ Callie had her arms wrapped near Arizona's incisions. Arizona moved Callie's hands away from the incision and wrapped her arms around Callie as well. Then Arizona fell asleep.

**A/N: I dont really know if i like this chapter. I might change it and if i do i will let you know at the A/N of next chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I did not change the last chapter. And I would like to ask that you do not kinda, 'slam', characters when you review. Like calling them names and stuff. thanks! because all the characters are great and well, yeah. And I am not trying to sound rude. Thanks for all the reviews! thank you all so much, they mean the world to me!**

Arizona woke up. Callie was still fast asleep. Arizona blinked a few times trying to wake herself up. She looked over at the clock and it was almost ten thirty. Callie was sprawled all over the bed. Arizona had seen her wife drunk before but never that bad. Arizona looked at her and got out of bed. She quietly slipped out of the room. She went to the top of the steps and she grabbed the railing. She heard Addison in the kitchen and assumed she was cleaning up from last night. She slowly made her way downstairs and went into the kitchen. Addison had headphones in so Arizona tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh god! You scared me." Addison said taking her headphones out. "You made it downstairs okay i see. I was just cleaning up from last night and was about to start making something for Callie for her hangover."

"I can make her something. Do you want me to help clean up? I might not be much help since it looks like most of the mess is on the ground." Arizona said.

"If you want to make her something that'd be great. Feel free to use whatever you need. I can clean up, that's not your mess." Addison told Arizona putting her phone on the counter.

"Okay. i might as well make something for all of us. Anything in specific that you might want?" Arizona said taking out a pan and setting it on the counter.

"Nope. It doesn't really matter." Addison said grabbing a towel and wiping down her coffee table which had blood, margarita, and a little bit of rum on it.

"Okay." Arizona got the eggs and turkey bacon out of Addison's fridge. She took the tea kettle and began heating up water so she could make some tea for Callie. "Addison do you have any herbal tea?"

"There should be some in the second to last cabinet from the left. And uh, how mad do you think Callie will get if I tell her she has gotten blood all over my couch?" Addison said looking over at Arizona. Arizona looked over at the couch and saw that there was a decent sized blood stain on the couch and was sort of smeared in a few other places.

"Shit." Arizona said now turned around. "Uh, how much was it?" Arizona asked.

"I think like three thousand. I don't know. It's not a big deal for me but knowing Callie she will feel bad." Addison said picking up a damp cloth and scrubbing it.

"Yeah. Umm, I don't know." Arizona said. The tea kettle began to hiss and Arizona took it off. She scrambled some eggs and let the pan warm up.

"Well, I'll try to clean it. If not, oh well. I get a new couch." Addison said scrubbing at the fabric.

"We will buy you a new couch Addison." Arizona offered. She put the eggs on the pan and began looking for the blender. She found it and plugged it in. She went to the fridge and grabbed spinach, kiwi, and strawberries. She went and blended them together along with the banana that was on the counter.

"No, it's not a big deal. I needed a new one anyway. What do you want me to do?" Addison asked standing up and washing her hands.

"Could you get a cup and three plates please?" Arizona asked moving back to the eggs which were almost done. "I am going to make toast and then we should be good." It was almost eleven thirty now.

"Sure. It smells good. Thank you for cooking. Callie used to call me and tell me how great of a cook you are." Addison said peeking over Arizona's shoulder to see what she was doing. Arizona laughed.

"No problem. And this is just eggs, nothing special." Callie came down the steps eyes closed, gripping the handrail in a death grip.

"One, tell me that is not Arizona, and two, what happened last night? My third question was already answered. Smells good." Callie went toward the couch.

"No! Don't sit there!" Addison yelled.

"Keep it down please." Callie moved and sat at one of the chairs at Addison's counter. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Callie." Arizona said. Callie's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell are you doing here? How do you even know where Addison lives?" Callie winced at her head. Arizona set down the smoothie thing.

"Here. It'll help with the hangover." Arizona said.

"More green juice. Great." Callie started drinking knowing that it helped but it still tasted weird. "But seriously, what the hell are you doing here?" Arizona looked at Addison who nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that I will start therapy if you want, couples therapy I mean." Arizona said making herself clear. She put some eggs on a plate and handed them to Callie. She did the same for Addison and herself. Callie groaned and set her head on the counter.

"How much did I have to drink? I think I am imagining things. Arizona doesn't do therapy." Callie said through her arms.

"Well, she came last night and told me because you were drunk so she came back this morning to tell you and you weren't up yet so she made breakfast while I cleaned up."

"Oh. Well whatever. That's fine I guess. And what happened to my arm?" Callie asked gesturing toward her bandaged up arm.

"You fell on my table." Addison said beginning to eat her eggs. Callie just groaned again.

"How much do i owe you?" Callie asked.

"What?" Addison asked.

"If I fell on your table then I probably broke it, meaning I owe you a new one. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about that now. Drink more green stuff and eat the toast and eggs. They will help." Arizona said with a smile on her face. "I have something for you Calliope." She reached into her pocket and placed a letter on the table in front of her. "Please don't read it until I leave and I may rent a car and drive home soon. We can do a session of two with Violet if you want. She seems nice enough." Arizona said making her way to Callie's side of the counter. She stood next to her for a minute and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Addison for letting me cook this morning." Arizona and Addison shared a silent moment of recognition in what the thanks really meant.

"No problem." Addison smiled at her and Arizona went back to her wheelchair and placed the crutches back in the place they belonged.

"See you later, hopefully Callie." Arizona let herself out. It was only a few blocks to her hotel and she had nothing to do. There was a mall not too far away. There had to be a jewelry store in the mall. She was going to go get Callie's present now.

* * *

"Why are you being so nice to her?" Callie asked Addison.

"Because she is hurting too Callie. And because I was on her side of things once and I know how she is feeling. Are you feeling better? Is your hangover going away at all?" Addison asked pouring her some more of the green drink mixture.

"I am feeling worse but my hangover is slowly getting better." Callie drank some more of the green stuff and kept making faces every time she had a sip.

"Well hopefully it will be better soon because then you can destroy the rest of my couch. Destroying things is actually rather therapeutic."

"What do you mean the rest of your couch?" Callie looked at Addison and set her drink down.

"Uhh, you um, sort of ruined it. You bled all over it." Addison said finishing her eggs.

"Uhh!" Callie groaned. "This day keeps getting better and better." Callie said laying her head down again. Addison put her hand on her friend's back.

"Hey, you get to destroy something! And then we don't even have to clean it up. I will have someone come in and clean it up and take it out to take it to the dump."

"And that makes everything better!" Callie said sarcastically.

"I know it doesn't but it may help your anger a little bit." Addison said. "Well either way. I have a hammer under the sink and I have a sledgehammer somewhere, no idea where but I do have one somewhere." Addison stood up and took her plate and Callie's to the sink and loaded them in the dishwasher. "Finish all the green stuff and you should feel better. I am going to go get a shower." Addison headed upstairs. Callie finished all of the green stuff and put her glass in the dishwasher and then cleaned up the kitchen and put everything where it went, or where she thought it went. She went back to the counter and remembered the note that Arizona had given her. She picked it up and read it.

_Calliope,_

I know you really don't want to forgive me. I know these notes really don't do much. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me and I really can't express how I feel by just telling you but I can try. First off, you are my cardio to Cristina, you are my lungs of a singer, you are my Patrick to Spongebob. Yeah, I guess I really am using some of Sofia's shows as analogies because I am not as creative as you. You are my colors to a rainbow, you are my writing of the book. All of these would be incomplete without the other and Callie, I am incomplete without you. Addison caught me in the elevator and convinced me to do couples counseling so if you still want to, I will be willing to do it. We both know I don't like therapy but it's not about me. It's about helping you. I feel terrible. So if you want to humor me and listen to the songs listed below please do. I found that they somewhat explain how I feel about you, or something along those lines.

Arizona

_P.S. I love you more than life itself Callie. I would take a bullet for you, conquer the world, I would take on the whole freaking world and some in a heartbeat for you. Without even thinking, without questioning, because you mean that much to me. I know this kind of sounds cheesy but I would._

_Wait for You by Elliott Yamin  
I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz  
If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys  
Little Things by One Direction (I know, kinda stupid and cheesy)  
Perfect Two by Auburn (kinda)  
Universe and U  
Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson (some of it)  
and lastly Realize by Colbie Caillat (mostly, i guess)_

_Some of these not really but when listening to them I thought of you so Callie. I love you and I can never love anyone else half as much as I love you._

**A/N: Thats is about as long as I can make my chapters. I suck at writing lengthy chapters. haha**_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I had some writers block with this chapter which is why it's up late. sorry guys :/**

Callie went upstairs to grab her laptop before returning back downstairs. She opened up YouTube and listened to all the songs that Arizona had told her to listen to. She sighed heavily and shut her laptop. Addison came down with a towel on her head.

"Are you going to do therapy? You told Arizona that you would." Addison asked starting to towel dry her hair.

"I don't know. I keep thinking about her and that woman sleeping together and it's driving me crazy. Because it disgusts me and it makes me sad and it is pretty much a constant thought." Callie said pushing her laptop father away from her.

"Which is why you should talk about it in therapy." Addison said laying her towel down on the other stool.

"Or which is why I should just call it quits and move on. Or at least have us take a break for a while." Callie told her friend.

"What did her letter say?" Addison asked.

"Basically that she didn't want to give up and that she needs me. I need a shower and I think I'm gonna puke." Callie got up and ran to the bathroom. Addison followed behind and heard guttural sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Do you want me to hold your hair?" Addison asked knocking on the door.

"No. I am going to-" Callie puked again. "Head up and take a shower." Callie opened the door and crawled out before Addison extended her arm and helped her up.

"Hangovers are a bitch. Sorry, I thought Arizona's drink thing would work."

"Just because i drink nasty green stuff doesn't mean the hangover is going to go away." Callie and Addison made it to the steps. Addison helped Callie get up the steps and helped her to her room. Callie walked to the bathroom. And laid on the floor and started crying. "She slept with a whore." Callie got out. Addison heard from the bedroom area where she grabbed a pillow and headed into the bathroom.

"Uh, here's a pillow if you wanna lay here and not take a shower I guess." Addison said handing Callie the pillow.

"My wife is a whore." Callie leaned over the toilet and threw up again.

"Um..."

"I am trying to get myself to not go back to her because she has hurt me so badly Addison but then I think and I cannot live without her because I love her so much still but every time I look at her i think of her sleeping with that slut that had to ruin things and even when I am not looking at her it is in the back of my mind. Engraved like freaking the ten commandments! I don't know what to do! All I want is for her to be back in my arms but I can't allow it because I am so pissed! I don't even know what I want. Addison, what do I do?"

"This is why you do therapy with her! Okay, I am going to give you pretty much the same pep talk that I gave Arizona in the elevator." Addison said as Callie hunched over the toilet. "If you wanna fix it then do so but don't wait around. Go to therapy and at least try to work things out! But I know you want to fix things so go to therapy! Basically I am saying try to work things out by going to therapy. I know these things take time but go and freaking talk about it! Holding things in is one of the worst things you can do. And it may be beneficial for both of you in different ways. Her for her PTSD and you for whatever you have going on." Addison said using lots a hand gestures. Callie heaved again but she had nothing left in her stomach to empty. "Okay, I am going to help you get in the shower. You clearly need one." Addison helped Callie stand. "Delayed hangover puking, isn't that great." Addison said sarcastically.

"I think it is a mix of things at this point. Not just the alcohol. And fine I'll do the stupid therapy but you are not paying for it. I will pay for a session then Arizona. We will alternate. But you have to tell her because I can't. It will be all I can do to show up, and will you have her schedule it?" Callie asked getting up. "And I love you to death but will you leave so I can get a shower please?" Callie asked taking her shirt off.

"I'm going." Addison left and shut the door letting Callie get a shower.

* * *

Arizona was at the jewelry store still looking at rings. She found one that she thought Callie would like the design of but she would have to make some slight alterations.

"Hello. May I help you with something ma'am?" One of the workers asked.

"Yes, can I custom design a ring here?" Arizona asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, um, I've never really done this before." Arizona admitted.

"Okay, well first off you select a metal. We have white gold, yellow gold, silver, silver plate, rose gold, nickel, platinum, or titanium. We can also preorder another metal if you like." He grabbed a notepad.

"Rose gold please."

"Okay. Then you select what you would like the band to look like or you design your own." He pulled a small packet out of his pocket and handed it to Arizona. Arizona quickly saw one she liked.

"That one please." She said.

"Okay and now you just select the placement of the gems and what they are." He said. "Oh and if you want anything engraved on the inside of the band."

"Can there be one diamond in the middle, the most expensive one that is reasonably sized for this design, um, aquamarines around the band, and smaller topaz citrines around the diamond?" He drew a quick sketch in a notepad he had taken out of his pocket.

"So something like this?" He asked showing her the quick sketch.

"Yes!" Arizona squealed excitedly. "That is perfect! Inside can it be engraved _We love you. -A and S_

_"_Of course! We will get right on it! It will take a week or so, at least. Can I get a name and number as well as possibly a down payment so I know that you are sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes definitely! My name is Arizona Robbins, here is my business card. It has my phone and email." Arizona got out her wallet and handed him a credit card as well as her license. "You can just charge it all now."

"We will charge five hundred now as we don't know the cost of the ring yet. Ballpark i would say probably it is going to be around three thousand give or a take a thousand. So a pretty pricey ring."

"Okay that's fine." Arizona said

**A/N: I have a picture of what i kind of want the ring to look like but I don't know for sure what I want it to look like but I will try to find a way to post a pic of it or something. Idk if you can do that. and I have no idea any of their birthstones, but i tried looking some up and Sofia's should be aquamarine, Arizona's should be topaz citrine, and Callie's I have no idea so yeah. Anyways, what do you think the ring is for? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Love them all thanks guys! 3 :)**


	28. Chapter 28

"May I ask what the ring is for?" He asked.

"It's for my wife." Arizona said as he went to the counter to charge her credit card.

"Congratulations! How long have you been together?" He asked excitedly. He handed her her card and receipt back.

"Almost six years. More like five and quarter. We have been married for a little more than three. Not legally though." She told him.

"Sorry to hear that. Well you are ready to go and we'll give you a call when it's ready. Have a nice day." He said.

"Thank you." Arizona went to go and tool around the mall for little while when she got a call. The caller ID said it was Callie.

"Hi." Arizona answered.

"Yeah, Arizona it's Addison."

"Oh. Hey Addison. What's up? Is something wrong?" Arizona asked wondering why she was using Callie's phone.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Callie is up in the shower and she wanted me to tell you that she will do therapy but you have to schedule it and that she will pay for the first session then you and her will alternate sessions. So that's all." Addison said.

"Oh, okay. Um, do you have Violet's phone number so I can call her to set up an appointment?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. I will text it to you. Just text Callie and let her know what time to be there."

"What if she doesn't answer it or read it?"

"I'll probably answer. She is going to be a while." Addison said.

"Oh, okay. Can I ask you something? You have to keep it to yourself. No telling anyone."

"Okay?" Addison said a little suspicious.

"I just bought Callie a ring." Arizona stated.

"For what?" Addison asked.

"I was going to propose again and then this time we could get legally married. I kinda figured it would be a good way to show that I would never cheat again. I know it's probably too soon but I mean, I can always save it for a while. I just ordered it and placed a down payment. It won't be ready for at least a week anyways. I know it's only been, what? A little over a week now that I slept with that other woman but..."

"Okay, stop rambling. When you get nervous you ramble." Addison said stopping Arizona. "I think that you need to hold onto the ring. I think it's a great idea but I think Callie is going to need a while. You know Callie and you saw how long of a grudge with George when he cheated. It was easily at least like, what? Three years? She brought it up with him when Izzy was dying. She holds grudges. Just go to therapy and see how it works out." Addison suggested.

"All right. I am going to call Violet. Thanks." Arizona hung up and went to the food court to call Violet. By the time she got there Addison should have texted her the number to call. She got the text and called Violet.

"Violet Turner, psychiatrist how may I help you?" Violet answered on the fourth or fifth ring.

"Hi, we spoke yesterday. I am Arizona. I am the one who is in the wheelchair."

"Oh, yes! I remember. How can I help you?" Violet asked recalling talking to Arizona the previous day.

"Addison had said that you can do couples counselling?" Arizona asked unsure if she did or not.

"Yes. I do."

"I'd like to schedule an appointment if that's okay."

"Is there a day you prefer?" Violet got out her schedule.

"Do you have any openings today?" Arizona asked.

"I do. i only have two sessions scheduled. One at two and one at three. Any time after four is good for me. It's almost two now."

"Is four thirty okay? For an hour session." Arizona asked.

"Yep. We can figure out payment when you guys get here." Violet said.

"Thank you. See you then." Arizona said before hanging up. She sent Addison a text to Callie's phone.

**Appointment with Violet at 4:30 -Arizona**

_**Okay, I'll let her know -Addison**_

Arizona sighed and went and wheeled herself out of the mall and decided to go head back to the hotel to let them know that she was going to be staying for awhile longer. She got there and headed to the counter.

"Hi. I am Arizona Robbins from room two twenty three and I just would like to know if I could extend my stay. I said before that I was staying for three days. Would I be able to change that to two weeks?" Arizona asked.

"Sure! No problem! Two twenty three you said? For two weeks?" He asked.

"Yes." Arizona said.

"Okay. May I see some ID?"

"Here." Arizona said handing him her drivers license.

"Thank you." He said looking between her and her license. "Do you have a credit card you want to pay with? Or cash?" Arizona handed him her credit card. "Okay. Thank you." He scanned it. "And you are all set for two weeks." He smiled and handed her her license and credit card back. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you so much." She smiled and wheeled herself to the elevator to head back up to her room.

* * *

Callie was still in the shower. She had done washing her hair and everything a while ago. She was leaning with her hands on the wall, letting the stream of water run down her face with the tears falling from her eyes. She was silently sobbing. She turned the water temperature up a bit. The hot water was running out. She heard a knock on the door.

"Callie, I'm coming in." Addison said.

"Okay." Callie took a deep breath, it was shaky. Addison walked in and stood by the door.

"First, Arizona has scheduled an appointment for you at four thirty for an hour. Second, you have been in the shower for over a half hour. No rush, just stating."

"Okay, and I'm almost done. Five more minutes." Addison left. Callie went back to silently crying. She pulled herself back together after a little while and turned the now cold water off. She got out and dried herself off before throwing on jeans and a blouse. She had a little more than two hours before she had to be there. She finished getting ready for whenever she had to leave then went downstairs.

"Hey, do you want to go to the grocery store? I need to go and get some things and if you are going to be here for a while you may want to get some things you like." Addison offered. "We could drive separately so you could make it to therapy on time too."

"Oh, yeah. That's probably a good idea." Callie said. "Just let me grab my purse." Callie moseyed upstairs to get her purse. Her nausea had subsided but her headache had not. She went back downstairs and went to the car. Addison was already waiting in hers. She put the hood down and took a deep breath. She loved this car. She nodded for Addison to go and she would follow. The grocery store wasn't all that far away. It was a ten minute drive. To the one Addison went to anyway. They parked next to each other and got out.

"So this is one of our little local grocery stores. I like it. Everything is organic and healthy but it tastes good and its local. I love this place so much. They have really good free samples." Addison said as they made it to the entrance.

"So they basically have all the food that Arizona tried to force into my body when I was pregnant. So they have green juice and the food I eat but don't like to eat?" Callie asked grabbing a cart for Addison.

"Yeah. But they sell alcohol, like all kinds. That, they don't care about so much. But the food is all specific to certain things. The alcohol they aren't specific because it is a good money maker." Callie pushed the cart in front of Addison.

"You know where I'll be." She went off to find the good alcohol while Addison went to get the things on her grocery list. She shook her head and headed toward the produce.

**A/N: So I started another story in case you care. It's called 'Was it Me?' Its a story that shows what might have happened the night they went out to dinner and Callie went back to the hospital when she thought it was going to be her and Arizona's night. From season 5 episode 22**

**A/N2: I never thought that this story would get this much feedback. I am so grateful! It has had its ups and downs but I am so grateful for wonderful reviewers and followers! I love you guys! Haha, apparently I am not such a bad writer for a 15 year old. haha**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So sorry this took so long to get up. I have been soo busy lately! And i have a gf now... so, she makes me so happy. Anyways, enough with me. time to go to the story!**

Callie was looking at the vodka. _Since when did vodka come in like 1,000 flavors? Marshmallow, cotton candy, cherry, grape, whipped cream, chocolate? What the hell? _ Callie thought to herself. She shook her head and went and grabbed a bottle of red wine, a bottle of scotch, a bottle of tequila, and three flavors of vodka. She really wasn't a vodka person but hey, why not try something new. She decided to try marshmallow, cherry, and chocolate. She found Addison in the produce.

"Hey." Callie said with her armful of liquor.

"Jesus! Are we having a party tonight that I don't know about? Or is that just yours?" Addison said surprised and sympathetically.

"Can we have a party?" Callie asked excitedly as she put the bottles in the cart. "It is Friday night."

"You are getting over one of the worse hangovers of your life and you want to drink and party again?" Addison asked.

"Why not?" Callie said shrugging.

"You know what, fine. Invite anyone you want but good luck getting them to respond. The first time that I tried to have a party no one RSVPed so... good luck. Aren't you going to need a lot more booze?" Addison asked. Callie took the cart and went back to the liquor leaving Addison in the produce.

"You can come pick out liquor with me." Callie said over her shoulder. Addison went because she knew what everyone else would want to drink. Addison quickly grabbed a few bottles of things she knew everyone else liked along with a few bottles of wine.

"Do you want me to invite people over? I am pretty sure I am the only one you know in LA." Addison offered.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Callie said grabbing some different vodkas and liquors. She grabbed some more tequila. They had about twenty varieties of liquor.

"Okay, that's a lot. No more or they are going to think we are alcoholics."

"But we kinda are. Not like rely on alcohol alcoholics but the alcoholics that drink more than three drinks per day type but not necessarily every day." Callie said putting the last bottle into the cart. "I think we need some coke to go with the rum. Or something because we should experiment and mix stuff together. If Cristina Yang were here she would mix up something good. She was a bartender for a few days." Callie said. Addison just looking at her rather sympathetically.

"This is effecting you more than you let people know." Addison said.

"Huh?"

"Arizona sleeping with another woman; its effecting you more than you let people know." Addison said.

"Maybe. The Arizona I knew wouldn't have done this." Callie sighed. "She changed after the crash. We all did, and I get it. I do. I was really freaked out with cars after the accident. I get the PTSD, I do but the thing with me is I talked about it and it got better and easier. Arizona doesn't talk about it, with me or anyone. She talks to Hunt but she holds things back from him even. I did't want to push her because I would have lost her more than I already had. But now, I have no idea who she is anymore."

"Which is why therapy is a good thing for you guys. It will find out why and to get her the help she needs and you the closure of why she cheated and maybe then you guys can be the happy, peppy, couple you used to be." Addison said.

"Yeah. Speaking of that. I should go if I wanna get there on time." Callie said looking at her phone. It was four and she had no idea how to get there. "How long does it take to get there from here?" Callie asked Addison.

"About twenty, thirty minutes." Addison said starting to walk away from the liquor section. Callie followed.

"Okay, I'm going to head out. See ya later." Callie started to walk out.

"Good luck!" Addison yelled after her.

"Thanks!" Callie yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

Arizona was waiting in the waiting room for Callie. It was 4:25 and she was starting to worry that Callie wouldn't show. Callie came out of the elevator. Arizona sat up more and smiled at her.

"Don't do that. Just...don't." Callie said. She sat down across the room from Arizona. Callie wouldn't look her in the eyes. Arizona looked at Callie sympathetic eyes.

"Callie, are you okay?" Callie looked up and glared at Arizona.

"Please, don't do that either. Lately all i can think of is what you and that woman did together and I am not even one hundred percent sure what happened. All I can think about is you with her though and I don't know if I can do this whole therapy thing. I just want to know why. When we get that answer I am done, but you will continue to go."

"Arizona and Callie." Violet came out and said. "I'm ready for you guys." She smiled and turned to walk back to her office while the two women got up to follow her, Callie walking ahead of Arizona. They got to Violet's office. Callie sat on one couch and Arizona sat on the other.

"So, you two are here for couples counselling. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Callie said.

"And why is that?" Violet asked.

"Because the woman across from me slept with another woman." Callie said flatly. Arizona looked down at her feet.

"Okay... um..." Violet started before Callie interrupted.

"I just want to know why. That's it." Callie said leaning back.

"Callie, I don't know why." Arizona suddenly piped in. Violet decided to see where this conversation took them.

"Which is why we are here. And because you need it, clearly since you can't even tell me why." Callie said.

"Callie I want to find out just as bad as you! My only excuse is I lose control and that isn't even an excuse! I don't know! Maybe it's because I am just a cruel person who runs when things get tough or because I still worry you are going to bolt and leave me because I am a heartless bitch who doesn't share anything with you anymore."

"You lost control, that's all I get and I still haven't bolted even if you have become a bitch. You aren't a cruel person you just did some very hurtful things. Since the plane accident you have been rude and mean, but **I **kept my vows and stayed. I thought you would too but apparently I was mistaken. You slept with the first person that came along and got all flirty and called you pretty and complimented you nonstop, which is what I do, but constantly."

"Callie I didn't want to sleep with her. I don't know why I did. I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't good," Callie looked to the side and shook her head a little. "But she wasn't you and I regretted it and I do regret it! I would love more than anything to turn back the clock!" Arizona yelled. Violet decided to intervene.

"Okay. Will someone please tell me more about this plane crash?"


	30. Chapter 30

"I am sure you heard about the plane crash somewhere." Callie said looking at Violet. Violet nodded.

"But I don't know the details or anything. I know that there was a plane crash with your doctors on board. And I know Arizona was one of them." Violet said crossing her legs.

"We got them all home safe, except for Lexie. She died shortly after it crashed. It took longer than expected to find them. Arizona got a gash in her leg that was massive and we got her home but it was infected. We later had to amputate." Callie said.

"What about the others? Were you both close with them?" Violet asked, things starting to come together piece by piece.

"There was Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey, Arizona, Cristina Yang, and the pilot. Lexie died before we got to them, Mark died when we got home, Arizona got her leg amputated above knee when we got home, Derek almost lost his operating hand and had to have surgery when we got home, Cristina moved away and only talked to Meredith before returning to us, and Meredith was the tough one out of everything. She just had severe PTSD which as far as I know she got help for. Mark and Lexie were both close to us. Mark was the father of our baby girl, Sofia, and Lexie was his girlfriend." Callie started crying and Violet handed her the box of tissues and passed another to Arizona.

"What about you Arizona? You have been pretty quiet."

"Mark was a close friend, well, family, and so was Lexie. Everyone else on the plane, we have all become better friends since the accident. I think we understand each other more or something, but we have this strange connection."

"Did you see anyone after the crash? Therapy wise or anything?"

"No, there really wasn't time and I really don't like therapy or believe in it. I came home, was in the hospital, then had my leg removed, then I dealt with that and that was the focus. I did one session because it was basically required and I didn't say much." Arizona said.

"I think that part of the reason that you strayed from Callie may have been the fact that you don't know how to deal with the emotions that you are feeling and you may not even know what emotions you are feeling. That is a lot to take on without the effects of PTSD from the accident. Let alone dealing with the accident and being stranded for so many days. Would you agree?" Violet asked Arizona.

"I don't have PTSD. I have always feared planes. Even since I was little."

"Arizona, I had to tranquilize you to get you on the plane to even come to L.A. It is something more than fear of a damn plane." Callie said.

"I know." Arizona hung her head. She sighed.

"Arizona I too think you have PTSD." Callie said looking at Arizona. Arizona nodded.

"I think I have just been denying most of everything that has been happening. I don't know." Arizona said.

"I think that we need to work on the accident and work on that for now before we move on to the cheating because I think that the underlying cause and reason that you both are looking for is somewhere mixed in with the accident. And the more you ladies tell me the more I can help you." Violet said. "So, why don't we talk about what happened during and after the plane wreck and this session we will focus on that." Violet suggested.

"Arizona you go ahead." Callie said. Violet turned to look at Arizona and waited for her to talk.

"Fine." Arizona sighed. "The plane went down. I don't really remember that but when I woke up I was screaming. I was in so much pain. I didn't know anything that was going, all I knew was I was in such immense pain. I was freezing cold yet absolutely dying of heat at the same time. I still had no idea what was going on. I looked around and saw smoke and then I saw the plane and I couldn't find anyone and that's when I realized the plane had crashed. I was crying and still screaming at that point. I looked around and saw Meredith and Cristina. Cristina yelled at me to shut up a couple of times." Arizona stopped. Callie looked at her concerned. This was the first she had heard of what any of them had gone through. Nobody talked about it and nobody wanted to bring it up. Callie did but she didn't because she knew Arizona would avoid it and not want to talk. She was glad she was talking about it now though. "That's all I would care to share for today." She hadn't looked up.

"Arizona. Why did you not talk to anyone?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because it's hard and I don't want to remember it." Arizona snapped. "But I also can't forget it."

"Why don't you want to talk about it? Are you scared of something?" Violet asked.

"I don't know. I mean, maybe it's a fear of drawing more attention to myself, I mean. I already have only one leg and I could feel people staring and the more people know the more people judge." Arizona said. Callie could slightly understand where she was coming from. Arizona was more of a private person while Callie would talk to anyone about pretty much anything. She knew where to draw the line and some things she kept to herself but she knew for Arizona talking to people about a lot of things was hard. Violet just nodded.

"When you went back to work were you treated differently or did things stay the same mostly?"

"After something like that do you really think things were the same?" Arizona asked Violet back.

"No. But I am just asking."

"Things changed. The first day Callie had someone follow me with a wheelchair in case I fell. People started being cautious and they acted sort of different. The only one who didn't was Owen, I mean, he still did a little, but not as much. After a while I had phantom pains and during a surgery I had to have a fellow surgeon stab my foot so I knew it wasn't there. And people acted like they really didn't know how to act and react around me. Things sorta got awkward."

* * *

Addison went to check out with the groceries. She had her groceries, the alcohol, and the snacky things for the party tonight. She went in one of the longer lines. She had no where to be and some people were in a big rush. The lady in front of her turned and looked at her. She raised her eyebrows, rolled her eyes, and turned back around. Addison knew she had seen all the alcohol and the way Addison presented herself at the moment wasn't helping any. She was slouched over the cart and she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Can I help you?" Addison asked her. This lady was one of the more snooty ladies that shopped here and looked to be about sixty or so.

"Oh nothing, dear. But here take this card. I am sure you can find some help." She handed Addison a business card and it was for a rehab center. Addison laughed and rolled her eyes. She was slightly offended but it made sense why the lady handed her the card.

"I am not an alcoholic." Addison said.

"Oh dearie. You keep telling yourself that and things will get worse. Please, for your mother and family. Get some help." The woman had finished checking out along with the two people that were ahead of her. She grabbed her bags and turned to face Addison one last time. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Before walking away. Addison put her hands up.

**Sorry for the late update guys. Anyways, I will have another up sometime this weekend.**


	31. Chapter 31

Addison unloaded her cart and tried to alternate food and alcohol so it wouldn't seem like so much alcohol. The cashier looked at her. She was one of the newer cashiers and Addison raised her eyebrows at her.

"You want to say something too?" Addison asked still unloading the cart. "I am having a huge party tonight."

"No judgement." The cashier said snickering.

"Really? The snickering says otherwise." Addison said.

"I just find it funny that you are trying to make it look like you have less booze than you really do by spreading it out." She said as she continued ringing things up.

"It's not all mine. My friend picked out most of it then left for something." Addison said taking out her wallet.

"Okay." The cashier laughed. Addison looked up to see how much this was going to be. So far she was almost halfway done and was already at two hundred bucks. Most of it was alcohol. When they finished up Addison handed the cashier her credit card and ID. She signed and then moved to put everything back in the cart so she could take it to her car. "Have a fun night." The cashier said.

"Ha ha ha." Addison said loading her cart and walking away. Next time she was going to have Callie go through the line. She sent Callie a text.

**I was handed a treatment card from a lady for alcoholics. -Addison**

Addison sent a picture along with the message.

**_That's too funny. I will pay you when i get back. Session is almost over. -Callie_**

**Okay, see you then. -Addison**

Addison loaded the bags into her trunk and went to put the cart back.

* * *

"I do believe that our session is up. I am not worried about payment right now. I am aware both of you will be here for another week or so?" Violet asked realizing their time was coming to a close.

"Yes." Arizona answered.

"So I assume I will see you around the office and such. I hope to see you sometime next week and my best advice for now is to talk about the accident and share what you both felt about it with each other. Can you do that?"

"Is this like homework?" Arizona asked.

"Precisely." Violet said.

"Okay." Callie and Arizona both said. Callie stood up and went to leave. She walked out and left without waiting for Arizona. Arizona took a few more tissues and went to leave as well, Violet got up to get the door.

"Thanks." Arizona said smiling slightly.

"No problem." Violet said as Arizona wheeled herself out. Arizona found Callie waiting for the elevator. Callie had one hand by her face and Arizona couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

"Callie?" Arizona asked. Callie swiped at her face and Arizona knew that she was in fact crying.

"Yeah?" Callie sniffled a little.

"Are you okay?" Arizona looked at Callie but Callie wouldn't look back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The elevator got there and they got on together.

"Callie..." Arizona said.

"Really, I'm fine. I just wish you would have told me about what happened in the accident before this. I get it though." The elevator doors closed.

"I'm sorry Callie. It was just hard to talk about. It still is." Arizona said still looking at Callie. Callie looked down at her.

"I just wish you wouldn't have shut me out. I mean I kinda shut you out too. But we should have talked about things and maybe this wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be in this situation. I know it is partly my fault because there are things I should have done and didn't and things I didn't do but should have."

"It's my fault Callie. It was nothing you did or didn't do or we did or didn't do. It all falls on me and I am owning up to my mistake and it was a great mistake at that." The elevator doors opened. Arizona rolled out and turned back toward Callie.. "I will be at my hotel, you are welcome to come and talk whenever. Or you can call or send a text."

"Okay." Callie got out of the elevator and walked outside past Arizona. She went to the parking lot and got in the car. She gave Meredith a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mer, it's me."

"Oh, hi Callie. How are things going?" Mer asked.

"Better than I expected. Anyways, Arizona and I will probably stay for another week but no longer than two at most. Is that okay with you guys? If not I can call my dad and have him come up to watch her."

"No, no, no. It's fine. We can watch her. She has been really well behaved as always."

"Okay good. Thanks a lot Mer. If you and Derek ever need a vacation or time to yourselves let me know and I would be happy to watch the kids. How is Bailey doing?" Callie asked.

"Any time. Sof is always welcome and we will probably take you up on that offer sometime. Bailey is good, he's been sleeping a lot more than Zola did when she was little. But he wakes up a lot at night but tonight is our last night here, then we get to go home."

"That's great!" Callie said pulling out of the parking lot and turning toward Addison's house.

"More or less but Derek and I are both staying home to take care of him so it will be a fifty fifty split."

"That's a good idea. Well I have to get going and make a few more calls but good luck on your first night and enjoy your last night of sleep." Callie laughed.

"I will. See ya." Mer laughed and hung up.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, I know. but this weekend was chaotic and I am sick so i feel like death. Anyways, here is an update. Thanks you all so much for your reviews! I absolutely love them and I am just so amazed that this story has come this far and gotten amazing readers**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: hey, sorry about not updating. stuff has been crazy and i have had major writers block with this one. Thanks for all who stuck by and honestly i just got over that little cold thing i had. our whole school was sick and like half of out student body was out at least two or three days. and also i would like to start another calzona story but i would like to team up with someone else to write it so if you are interested send me a PM guys. muah! love you all**

Callie drove up to Addison's and went inside where Addison had already cracked open a bottle of wine.

"I see you started without me." Callie laughed and set her purse down on the counter. Addison sipped her wine and handed the Alcoholics card to Callie.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Callie shrugged and tossed it into the trash. "I'll go next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah. The best cure for a hangover is another hangover," Callie suddenly got this distant, sad, look on her face. "Or a breakfast in bed with all the hangover foods basically ever existing combined, made by Arizona. With sex afterward." Callie remembered one morning in particular.

* * *

_Flashback_

Callie woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. She reached over next to her to feel for Arizona and pull her closer and rest her head on her arm but she wasn't in bed. Callie groaned again and made some sort of grunting noise when the door creaked open.

"Babe? You up?" Arizona asked carrying a tray. Callie just groaned and rolled over so her face was in the pillow. Arizona placed the tray on the bedside table on Callie's side and sat down on the edge of the bed. Callie was in the middle of the bed. Arizona felt sorry for her a little bit but last night was pretty crazy. She put her hand on Callie's back and rubbed in slow circles. "I brought you some breakfast if you want it." Arizona whispered. She smiled at the sight before her. It wasn't every day that she got to pamper Callie and she loved it when the opportunity arised. She laid down next to Callie and scooped her up in her arms. Callie nestled right in and Arizona kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through Callie's hair. Callie wrapped herself around Arizona and Arizona reached over to grab the smoothie type beverage that she had made Callie for her hangover.

"Callie, babe, try drinking some of this. It will help with the hangover." Arizona said moving the straw toward Callie. Callie sat up a little.

"What is it?" Callie went to smell it.

"I wouldn't..." Callie had already smelled it and instantly gagged. She shot up and ran into the bathroom. Arizona followed her. She was puking. Arizona held her hair back for her and held the drink in the other hand. She waited for Callie to finish puking and then had her drink some of the green juice smoothie thing.

"This is gross." Callie said. "Do you have anything better for a hangover cure?" Callie asked.

"I mean, for the headache part, yes." Arizona raised her eyebrow and started stripping while walking to their bed.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Callie!" Addison yelled one more time.

"Huh?" Callie said returning from her daze.

"You dazed off after talking about sex and breakfast after a hangover with Arizona."

"Oh. Forget about it. Let's drink." Callie went and grabbed some Jack Daniels. Addison grabbed it from her.

"No. Go and talk to her." Callie tried to reach for the bottle but Addison put it behind her back. "No. Go talk to her. I will cancel this party if you don't so either invite her over or go over to her hotel and talk to her. But either way, no alcohol until you talk to her."

"Addison..."

"Don't Addison me. Seriously, you were the one who came to me for help. Go and talk god damn it."

"Fine. I am taking this there." Callie grabbed her purse and a bottle of wine before leaving and slamming the door. Addison picked up her phone and called Sam.

"Sam, it's me."

"Hey Addison. What's up?"

"I am calling to cancel the party tonight, will you call everyone from the office? I have to call a few other people and let them know it's cancelled too."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks. We may have it tomorrow night but I am not sure yet."

"Okay, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Addison hung up.

* * *

Callie was driving and she had started crying. She really didn't want to do this tonight. She pulled into the parking lot by the hotel. She hadn't called Arizona or texted her to let her know she was going to come over. She hoped that it would be okay. It was only 6:30. She sighed and got out and headed to the lobby. The woman at the front desk was on the phone so Callie waited.

"I'm sorry. Hi, how may I help you?" She said shortly after hanging up.

"I am here to see Arizona Robbins. Would you mind telling me her room number?"

"Are you Callie Torres?"

"Yes..." Callie responded suspiciously.

"She told me you may stop by and she asked if I would give you a room key so here you go. She is in room 223." She handed Callie the card and when Callie got in the elevator she called Arizona's room.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Ms. Robbins, Ms. Torres is on her way up now."

"Thank you." Arizona hung up and turned the T.V. off. She took a deep breath. There was a knock at her door. She went and opened the door. "Hi, Callie."


	33. Chapter 33

"Hi." Callie said, both of them sort of awkwardly standing there. Arizona was in her pajamas already. Arizona backed up a little.

"Do you want to come in?" Arizona offered.

"Sure." Callie shot off a weak smile. She stepped inside and stood to the side of the door while Arizona closed it and wheeled herself over toward the bed. Callie followed her and stood next to the bed.

"We need to..." both women started at the same time.

"Go ahead." Arizona said to Callie. "You can sit down Calliope."

"Oh, um, okay." Callie sat down and pulled out the bottle of wine from her purse. "I brought wine. I figured we may need it and it brings back some happy memories."

"Yeah, it does." Arizona started crying. Callie started shortly after. She went into the kitchen area of the hotel room and grabbed the Styrofoam cups that were by the coffee machine. She poured full glasses for both of them. She went back and sat down again. Handing Arizona the cup. She drank half of hers pretty fast.

"You came so we can talk about the plane crash didn't you?" Arizona asked sighing.

"Sort of, I guess. Addison sort of made me too though." Callie looked down and finished off the rest of her wine, pouring herself another cupful and topping off Arizona's.

"Oh. Well it was really really horrible." Arizona said drinking some of her wine and fiddling with the cup.

"Will you talk about it more with me please? I was going to talk to you tomorrow but Addison insisted on tonight. I figured you wanted some space." Callie said. Arizona sighed.

"Callie, I don't want space from you. We have gone through the unimaginable together. Things were easier together rather than apart."

"Then why didn't you talk about the accident before with me?" Callie asked finishing off her second cup of wine.

"I don't know. I think I just thought maybe you would think you wouldn't be able to rely on me for much of anything if I told you because you would think that I-I-I don't even know Callie." Arizona was crying. She had set down her cup and didn't want any more wine.

"Arizona, all I wanted was to know what happened so I could help you deal with it and we could get back to 'normal' as soon as we could and move on with life. Then we did for the most part and we were going to give Sofia a sibling and things started going great again. I was looking forward to pampering you and then I felt so bad for missing the doctor's appointment and it was one of the most horrible things I had heard and then it brought out your PTSD because you started freaking out about loss and that was completely understandable. We were both upset terribly but things with you when you were talking about loss and all that other stuff, you weren't talking about just the baby were you?" Callie asked, both of the women were crying now.

"Are you really bringing up the baby I couldn't manage to keep alive right now? Because I really cannot talk and deal with both the crash and the miscarriage that I had!" Arizona yelled. Callie stood up and went to sit next to Arizona.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry. i just want to know about the wreck. I know it's hard for you. The baby, that was not your fault Arizona." Callie hugged Arizona and Arizona clung on. She sobbed into Callie's shoulder for a little while before Callie started to tug away.

"We had to drink our own pee and try to fend off animals from Lexie's body and ourselves. We had to figure out how to stay warm because god only knows we ran out of matches on our first three hours of trying to start a fire. Most of us were delirious and didn't know what exactly was going on and I was in and out of things between trying to keep Mark alive and trying to make sure we both didn't die. Derek and Meredith looked after each other and Cristina went around taking care of everybody." Arizona was sobbing and she was rocking back and forth. Callie didn't like seeing Arizona like this and she felt so bad for her. She picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

"Okay. Shh, you don't have to talk about it anymore." Callie laid down next to her and held her while she sobbed. Callie was shaken up herself, seeing Arizona like this. Callie laid there until Arizona fell asleep. She ran her hand through Arizona's hair and Arizona was nestled in Callie's chest. Callie picked up her phone to send Addison a text.

**Hey. I am going to stay the night here. i will explain later. -Callie**

_**No problem. -Addie**_

Callie put her phone down and thought about calling her dad. She hadn't talked to him in a while and she didn't know whether to tell him about the cheating or not. She decided to go and give him a call. Arizona's room had a balcony so she unhooked Arizona's arms from around her and threw her jacket on to go outside.

**A/N: I am tired but wanted to get this up and was falling asleep so its very short and im sorry but im literally like half asleep and it didnt go as i planned... but i hope you like it**


End file.
